Revenge of the Titan's
by ohhaymisskay
Summary: The Titan's and the Olympian's have never gotten along. So, what happens when the daughter of Oceanus and the son of Poseidon form a forbidden friendship and an inevitable union, will it cause world destruction or will it save it?
1. I

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

_Revenge of the Titan's

* * *

_

Permanent Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything. Except my Oc's and their mortal parents.

If you don't understand something, feel free to message me. Also, reviews would be nice. I hope this story is as popular as my Into the Wilde story and I get positive feedback. If anythings is wrong with continuity...I'll try my best to fix it, but just fix it in your head to what you think is right. I don't have a Beta and I really don't want one. Happy reading! -Lee Clearwater.

* * *

I

Summer at Camp Half Blood was always the best and the worst. Like in the normal world it gave all the demigods a chance to relax from their studies of literature, architect, mathematics and history. But that means that they would have to double their training regimen. For Percy Jackson he was relishing the fact that he would get to see his mother and that made the extra training for four months all the more bearable.

His mother, Sally he hadn't seen in a year and a half and it made him edgy each and every time he thought about her but now...he would finally meet her right outside the gate of the camp for a few minutes and just talk. But that's all it was going to be...a few minutes.

Walking out of his cabin on the lake with it's open pillared walls his father; Poseidon had left for him, he walked through the camp in faded blue jeans, a old blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath. He raked his fingers through his hair hoping to make it lie flat from sleeping on it and only waking up ten minutes ago, and trying desperately to wake himself up and making himself look presentable for his mom. He just didn't want her fussing or worrying over him.

He saw Grover, a sytar, and best friend standing near the pathway to the gate and he grinned as he held his hand out and high fived him and then shared a brief manly hug before Grover started talking at a machine gun pace that he was so well known for.

"It's been forever since you've seen your mom! You nervous?"

"I'm excited. I think I worry about her more than she worries about me."

"Psh. Mama's boy." Grover teased him as Percy shoved him lightly which still made the goat boy stumble on his awkward goat legs.

Percy only smiled at his friends teasing and headed further towards the gate.

When he came there he saw his mom waiting and immediately ran through as he jumped up and hugged her and she laughed holding onto him and burring her face in his hoodie. In Sally's mind he had gotten so big in only a year and a half and he looked so much like his father it was radiantly crazy. Pulling back she examined his beautiful sea colored eyes and his tall almost six foot form that seemed to never stop growing.

"My Perseus. Will you ever strop growing!" she held his face. "You've been taking good care of him Grover, thank you." Sally said towards Grover who was leaning against the camp's gate.

"No problem-o Mrs. Jackson. It's my duties as _Senior_ Protector." Grover fixed his vest and then pointed at his horns on his head and Sally nodded and then looked at her son again who was standing there looking so happy.

He seemed happy here with kids like him. That was all she asked for.

"I brought you a few presents." Sally said as she walked over to a tree and picked up a duffle bag as she then came over and handed it to her son who unzipped it eagerly and looked inside. "Just some new clothes and junk food and some books I thought you might like." she shrugged and Percy zipped the bag back up and pulled his mom back into a hug as he kissed her cheek.

"You're the best." he then picked her up easily off her feet and it took her aback at how strong her son was now and how effortless it seemed. I suppose that was supposed to happen...he was after all half god.

Her son set her down and she looked up at the gate of the camp and then back at her son.

"You should go back inside the camp. It's not safe you know just being with me and Grover. The barrier will protect you better." she said sadly and Percy held his mothers hand and sighed.

"Can't we talk just a little more?"

"If you like, I can just, you know go over there a few yards and give you some privacy?" Grover suggested pointing to the side and Percy nodded as his best friend nodded and walked off a distance.

Sally and her son sat down on the ground right at the gate and started talking about everything. He told her that his studies were good and that he was learning a lot, and finally he could control his little problem with reading English when his brain was hardwired to read Greek. He also told her about all the training he was doing and how far he was excelling and she couldn't help but feel grateful for it...her son could defend himself though she always knew he could, especially after the incident with Luke and him stealing Zeus's lightning bolt.

He then proceeded to tell her all about Annabeth and how much he enjoyed hanging out with her and that made her smile...for her son sometimes was so blind sometimes. Especially when it came to pretty girls.

"Though there are a group of kids that don't particularly like me..." Percy said slowly as he shredded a leaf he had picked up off the ground and was staring down at it and his mother watched him.

"Who are they?"

"They're well...they're the kids of the Titans. Annabeth and Grover explained to me that before the Olympians like my father and uncle and then everyone else the Titan's ruled on Olympus. They really don't like me...or Annabeth or anyone who's a kid of the Olympians."

"Well, you know the story of the Titans. I'm sure that they would hold a grudge because their parents were sealed away for time and all eternity and also they were your father's uncle's and aunts. You have a chance in all the world to know your father in some way, where as those poor children don't. Be kind to them Percy even though they are not to you...maybe something good will come of it, you'll see."

"Hey sorry Mrs. Jackson but Percy's time is up. It's almost nearing six and it's been more than a few minutes, it's been four hours. I gotta get him back inside." Grover said walking towards Percy and Sally and Percy's good mood suddenly deflated but his mother scooted closer and kissed his forehead before they stood up and gave each other a parting hug.

"You can write me all about your problems. I'm always here for you." Percy nodded into his mothers hair and then they parted as he followed Grover back through the gate with his duffle bag securely around his shoulder and he turned to look at her one last time before he waved and she did too.

After he was out of sight she stood there a few more minutes looking completely forlorn before she turned around and headed back to the road where she had parked her car and would take it back to the city.

Meanwhile Percy and Grover were talking and walking along the pathway back to camp

and walking out of the mess hall as they passed were the people that Percy had just been talking about with his mom...the offspring of the Titans and all their menacing glory. There was five of them, three boys and two girls, with bronze armor all stamped in each of their parents insignia's and all very tall, lean and muscular like their parents. One in particular Percy always seemed to admire even though she glared at him with dark sea blue eyes.

Arina Bishop who's name meant "of the sea" was the daughter of Oceanus the Titan who also was also his fathers uncle.

In a way, at least in Percy's mind, Arina hated him the most because his father took her father's position as god of the seas.

Arina stepped down off the final step the other four hanging back and blocking the doorway to the mess hall. They all seemed to travel in a pack, all of them with skills of the gods themselves masked underneath their pleasing physical forms.

Arina was very tall, almost as tall as Percy was, with bronzed skin and black hair that fell down her shoulders in waves that seemed as rolling as the ocean themselves. Her armor was clad with a trident and very ornate. Her features were so dark it was impressive to see those sea colored eyes staring out at you from under the shadow, glowing in the sunlight.

Percy swore he saw flecks of gold in them sometimes.

She had a shield on her back and a long broadsword at her hip but he also noticed her bronze nails...bronze, as in her nails were made of metal. It was a feature he hoped he never saw the other end of in battle because everything about her was clearly threatening.

"What are you staring at Jackson!" but these words didn't come from Arina they came from a tall boy with flaxen blond hair and light grey eyes named Alcander Wells son of Hyperion and a mortal.

"Enough Alcander, we have training we need to do, we do not need to pick a fight with our _distant _cousin." Arina said glaring back at Percy and Grover.

It was true Percy and Arina were related in some very strange and distant way. Arina's father; Oceanus, Alcander's father; Hyperion, then the twins Caius and Callus Jacobs were sons of Mnemosyne and sister to Oceanus and Hyperion and then there was Dea Davens who was daughter of Crius and brother to Oceanus, Hyperion, and Mnemosyne. Oceanus, Hyperion, Mnemosyne and Crius were related to Cronus and Rhea whom were parents of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. There were other Titans of course but these four had children with mortals. In such they were related to Percy and even Annabeth (for her mother was Athena and daughter of Zeus.) by the fact that they were cousins...very distant cousins with much mortal blood separating them.

But this fact also made the children older. Arina and Alcander were both eighteen and the twins were twenty, whilst Dea was nineteen...much older than most kids at Camp Half Blood. Well at least much older than Percy was at a lanky sixteen.

The other four followed Arina as she walked away from Percy and Grover her hair swaying back and forth against her armor and the others followed without saying a word.

Grover let out a breath that he was holding and slumped his shoulders.

"I swear Arina's stare is like death. She should have been the offspring of Hades or something. But that meant Persephone would have had to..._you know_...and she's too good for him. Plus that would have made you two first cousins...which would suck!" Grover rambled as he walked into the mess hall and Percy had no choice but to follow him.


	2. II

II

After a trying day of training Percy headed back to his cabin on the lake. He walked inside the torches already lit all around and took his dufflebag and dumped the contents out onto his bed. He slid onto his bed and picked out bags of chips and candy bars his mother had hid in there for him and he took them and hid them in a wooden box under his bed where they would be cool and wouldn't spoil. He then took his clothes and folded them neatly into stacks according to what article of clothing they were and put them away in drawers were they belonged. His last task was to sift through the types of books his mother had brought, which were of course mostly about the sea but two things stood out in particular.

It was a very old and tattered copy of the famous book, _"Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea."_ and another famous book, _"The Hunt For Red October."_ Inside each was a scribbled note on a little white piece of paper from his mother. It read.

"_Percy, these books belonged to your father, and he often read them as you can see by how weather worn they are. They belong to you now and treat them well so one day you might give them to your own son. Consider these an early birthday present for turning seventeen at the end of the summer. _Love Mom_."_ Percy read the last part out loud and smiled to himself as he rest against his headboard that was adorned with sea shells and fish netting and opened the thicker novel and started to read it smiling to himself the entire time.

It wasn't until someone came bursting through his little cabin and he saw that it was Grover looking utterly flustered and panicked.

"Dude you gotta come quick down by the stream! Annabeth and Dea are engaged in some serious death match and you know them Titan kids...they're indestructible! Come on!" Grover pulled his friend up but Percy didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed his sword and rushed out of his little house with Grover in tow as he made his way to the stream where he heard chanting from the others that had come to watch the fight and the clanging of bronze on bronze from swords.

The sight was not pleasant as Annabeth had cuts and bruises all over her and Dea had not but a scratch and a very smug look on her face.

"Stop!" Percy yelled as he came in and stood in between the two girls as Dea glared at him with her eyes.

"Move Jackson! No son of Poseidon will stand in my way!" Dea said.

"What happened?" Percy asked her holding his hand out not his sword as he blocked Annabeth who was standing limp on one side cradling her arm.

"Ask her!" Dea pointed a finger at Annabeth and Annabeth spit at the ground at her feet in a very unlady like way.

"You're the one talking trash about my mother!" Annabeth glared her big blue eyes at Dea.

"And rightfully so you spawn of a lesser god!" Dea growled as she raised her sword high and was about to bring it down on both Percy and Annabeth when someone came running into the clearing and the sword broke over the chest of none other than Arina Bishop who was now standing in the way of Percy and Annabeth.

The crowd gasped and grew silent as they stood in awe at the fact that a huge metal sword had come in contact with Arina and had not hurt her in the least.

That was the thing about the demigods of the Titans. Their hides were thick as their skills were magnificent. No sword can pierce their skin much like their parents cannot be destroyed even by the Olympian Gods.

"Dea!" Arina's voice thundered louder than humanly possible.

Dea's eyes widened as she dropped the hilt of the broken sword and took a few steps back. That's when Arina raised one hand to the stream and a large gulf of water shot up and shot at Dea pinning her to a tree and Arina clenched her hand outward suffocating her cousin with water. The water was like a jet with thousands of pounds of pure force she was forcing on Dea with little to no concern for her cousin's well being.

"Listen carefully, I have told you, and Alcander and the twins time and time again. We are not here to settle scores we are here to train and teach the others what we know! If you cannot concede to that reality then you and the rest of our cousins can leave!" at that Arina released Dea and Dea slumped to the ground soaking wet and coughing up large amounts of water.

"You will return to your cabin, and if you decide to keep starting fights with the others then by all means relieve yourself from my sight. Let our cousin Zeus have his way with you!"

Everyone was surprised at Arina's words for usually she glared at the other kids of the gods and was not very friendly herself, but true enough she never verbally abused them like the other Titan children nor picked fights with them.

Percy stared at her back as he was in awe himself and he watched Dea stand glaring at her own cousin and stalking off defeated.

"Go back to your cabins or tomorrow I will force you to train more!" Arina said to the small crowd. And she could do that, she was after all an instructor as was Alcander, but the twins and Dea where not because of their age and...temperaments.

The crowd dispersed all but Annabeth, Percy and Grover.

Arina suddenly looked less threatening as she turned, her eyes apologetic and she let a stream of frustrated air out of her nose before she spoke.

"I'm sorry for her behavior, she knows better."

At that Annabeth scoffed and Arina's considerate look turned into a harsh one.

"You know I'm trying to be nice. It's not that easy you know." she said and Annabeth bit at her lip and looked to the side cradling her arm still tighter to her middle.

"It's alright. Just keep her away from me." Annabeth said cooly after a few moments and Arina nodded and walked up to her as she summoned a jet of water from the stream and held her hand out to Annabeth touching her arm and the water flowed over the wounds healing the broken skin and washing away the blood.

It healed her well except for the black bruises and Annabeth looked at her arm and cuts and felt much better now that her whole body wasn't bleeding.

"You should return to your cabins and tell no one of this incident least of all Mr. Chiron."

"You're not gonna tell?" Grover looked at her skeptically and Arina smiled then showing off a set of perfect white teeth that even in the minimal sunlight was bright against her tan skin.

It took the three friends aback at the sight of the girl who usually scowled so often was now wearing a bright sincere smile.

"No, I'm not." Arina shook her head a bit as if it was a stupid question to begin with and turned walking away. "This changes nothing you know, my intervening...remember that." she said carefully and with that she disappeared over the hill heading to her own private cabin on the lake front on the other side of camp.

The next day everyone was walking around camp talking about the incident by the stream between Dea and Arina. It was the hottest gossip since Percy's arrival to Camp Half Blood...and that said a lot. Right now it was noon and lunch and everyone was settled in the mess hall all at their tables with their friends. Everyone noticed however that a certain Arina Bishop was only sitting with one of her cousins and the other three were absent.

Alcander was settled next to Arina shredding a piece of garlic bread and staring down anyone that was looking his cousins way forcing them to look the other way. Arina didn't bother to look anywhere else but her plate as she poked her fork into her mashed potatoes and fillet fish. She looked rather tired like she had been up all night as her hair was tied over one shoulder in a loose braid and little strands of hair fell out of it and in her face.

After a few moments she stood up, glaring at Alcander not to follow her and dumped her trey in a bin before exiting the mess hall and people watched her out of the windows as she started heading alone towards the training grounds and once she was out of sight the hall became louder with chatter and gossip.

"Man was Arina in a bad mood." Grover said as he chewed on his bread and talked at the same time.

"Probably has something to do with last night." Annabeth said softly and Percy looked at her and then at his plate poking at his own food.

"You know she seems actually really nice."

"What!" Grover dropped his bread then and looked at his friend kind of shocked. "Sure she saved Annabeth's butt, but that girl is still cold as ice man! That is not a nice woman. No woman with bronzed talons for nails is a nice woman."

"Yeah whatever you say Grover." Percy chuckled and continued to eat as he tried to worm his mind away from Arina and what she might be up to and where she had gone without the presence of her cousin. Usually they were a pack but now...they were broken and individual and that just didn't seem completely right.

After another day of training Percy dragged himself home and dumped his shield and sword down on top of his wooden weapons chest and then tore off his armor putting it on it's stand that it was meant for. He ruffled his hair and made to go to pick up his towel, a spare change of clothes, soap and shampoo and other toiletries to head to the boys showers when there was a knock behind him.

He turned and was shocked to see Arina standing there in normal clothes which was just a long white flowing dress that was in the style of a toga and clasped at the shoulders is gold pins and barely brushed the middle of her thighs. She looked rather lovely standing there with the lake breeze coming through the pillared rooms and blowing her half tied up hair around her.

"I was uh, hoping to catch Annabeth here, but I see she's not." Arina said looking around and Percy looked at her confused.

"Why would Annabeth be here?"

"Well you the sytar and her usually are always with each other. I often see you guys going to each others places, so I figured maybe she'd be here."

"Well she's not right now, but what do you need to see her for?"

"Just, uh to say I'm sorry for Dea to her. I know I'm not one for apologies but Dea could have killed her and she may be a demigod but still..." Arina looked down at the ground poking her sandaled feet into the wood and Percy smiled as he walked around his room area gathering his toiletries and sticking them in the duffle his mom had brought him just yesterday.

"Well, why didn't you just tell her in the mess hall?" he said his back to her and she sighed.

"I didn't want to cause a fuss. Everyone's talking, and last night I got a stern talking to by Chiron. He told me I should keep my cousins in check more, but, I'm not a hydra I don't have multiple heads with multiple eyes to keep track of everything." she said hardly and Percy looked over his shoulder at her as she was looking at the books stacked on his night stand. She was holding in her hands his fathers copy of _"Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea"_ and was handling it carefully sifting through the weathered pages nimbly.

"At least you're making an effort. I have the a question though?" Percy turned and leant against the table he was standing in front of and she looked up at him expectantly. "You seem nice, why do you act like you hate me?"

"It's expected. You're dad and my father aren't exactly close family members. After all my dad's locked under the ice in Antarctica for eternity, I'll never get to see him or know him. In some aspects I do hate you...I hate you cause you get to know your father. But I can't be angry with you for that...it's not directly your fault." she set the book down and eyed it still. "Have you read this yet?" she gestured to the book.

"Uh, not yet. I plan to start tonight."

"It's a good book." she said softly and then looked up at him placing her hands on her hips and slouching to the side a bit which was very uncharacteristic of her. "Well uh tell Annabeth uh I'm sorry."

"Sure." Percy nodded feeling awkward about their parting because he knew from the way she was leaning towards the exit that she was going to leave.

She didn't say anything else just turned and started walking out and Percy watched her go as he then turned and stuffed the rest of his things in his duffle and stood there thinking. His mother told him to be nice to the Titan children because showing them kindness even if they wont was something that a good person would do. He wanted to be a good person.

So throwing his duffle over his shoulder he ran out of his house and saw that Arina hadn't gone far as she was barely up the hill.

"Arina!" he called out and she stopped looking shocked as she turned to face him.

"Uh yeah?" she looked at him confused thinking maybe she did something wrong or that maybe it was gonna now lead to a confrontation. Percy had never been hostile towards her so why would he now?

"I was wondering, I'm having a little summer party at my cabin in a few days. Just a swim thing and maybe perhaps you'd like to come? It's just a few people, nothing too big and well...you can get to know us and maybe we can be friends?" Percy said hopefully as he shoved his right hand in his pocket and Arina was even more shocked as her wide sea colored eyes stared at him.

She then looked down and off to the side as she played with her hair and bit her lip in thought.

"Maybe. You know if I have time. What day is it?"

"Saturday, our no training day." Percy said.

"And who's gonna be there?"

"Well Annabeth, Grover, Myself, two of the kids from the Aphrodite Cabin and some other guys. It'll be fun." Percy said looking hopeful and Arina caught it as she sighed and looked at him unsure still.

"Like I said, maybe." she repeated. "If I show I show and if I don't it's nothing personal I was just too busy."

"Okay. Well I really hope you come. We shouldn't not be friends because of our parents you know? I mean Annabeth and I get along and her mom and my dad hate each other." Percy laughed causing Arina to smile very slightly.

It wasn't like the amused toothy grin she had on her face the other night but to Percy it was enough.

"Yeah that's logical I suppose." she said and then turned walking away. "See you round Jackson." she called back without a second glance and Percy turned with a grin plastered on his face as he headed to go bathe and then go to sleep.

He couldn't wait till Saturday.


	3. III

_A/N: Hello my lovely readers. This is an important message to those whom it may concern that is reading this story. First off I'd like to clarify that Percy and Arina's relationship, is merely in a complicated phase...and they aren't going to be 'in love' at all in the squishy romantic eat your heart out way. I'm trying to emphasize on the point that water kenetic's share a very strong bond that cannot be interfered with or broken. So what Percy feels is strong emotions aren't exactly one's of love but kind of like, there's Annabeth who he likes emotionally and then there's Arina who he can't help but like because of their similar lineage. But the love they have is just one that is just there, and you can't ever change it. So really...you never know...I might make Percy end up with Annabeth, or make him end up with Arina...you just have to read now wont you? =]_

* * *

III

Saturday rolled around and everyone around camp was lounging about or sunbathing. Or swimming which mostly everyone who was in attendance at Percy's cabin was doing, since it was right on the lake. People sat on the dock, and jumped off it or sat there eating and talking. It seemed to Percy there were far more people that came than he invited, at least twenty other people. He didn't mind though, he liked all his friends. But there was someone in particular that was missing and hadn't shown up yet...he figured she'd eventually would.

But Arina who was on the other side of camp in the training yard had her sword drawn and was sparring with her cousin Alcander, but her heart was not in the battle as she parried and dodged attacks. She even stumbled a bit which was not at all in her character.

"You okay Ari? You're not exactly into this are you?" Alcander said as he took a step back from her and let his sword point to the ground and she braced herself on her knees as she took careful breaths in. Not that she was winded she was just wary of everything at the moment.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"If it's about Dea–,"

"No no Al, it's okay. I took care of it she wont be starting fights anymore." Arina stood straight as she threw her sword into the ground and it stood there and she turned looking out over the mountain side that over looked the lake. She could see her fellow camp mates having a good time and lounging about. "You can go and have fun, I'll just stay up here and do inventory."

"Why don't you come with me?" Al said as he sheathed his sword and stood behind his cousin looking at her. "You deserve a break too you know."

"Hm maybe later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." she said sadly as she looked over her shoulder at her cousin and gave him a forced smile. He knew he shouldn't trust such an empty smile but he knew she would force him to leave with some excuse or leave herself and he didn't want to have a fight with her.

In all honesty Alcander was the only one that got along perfectly with Arina. Sure he had a temper but she kept him in check most of the time and was a very good person to him. She watched over him even though he was technically older...she was more like a sister to him than a cousin and he felt the need to protect her as well.

He didn't like the talk around camp about her, and how hard it was for her to make friends for everyone treated her only like an instructor and she treated everyone like they were her subordinates.

Alcander turned and left grabbing a towel off a tree branch and wiping his face as he head in the direction of his cabin.

He only hoped she would change her mind.

But she didn't. Arina trained well into the afternoon but still her heart was not in it as she ended up sitting down on top of the hill and watching everyone else have fun. It didn't seem fair, but in her opinion it was. She didn't want to go to Percy's cabin, and make everything awkward with her presence and everyone leave on her account. She just wanted things to be easy and neutral...she was content with neutral.

"Not out having fun?" she heard a voice behind her she knew all to well and the sounds of hooves approaching.

"No, this is how I spend my days off Chiron you know that." Arina said softly and she looked up over her shoulder at the large centaur and her favorite mentor.

"Hm," he hummed to himself looking out too at all the children running about having fun. "He's waiting for you to come you know." Chiron said as of course he was referring to Percy and she sighed as she rolled her eyes a bit.

"He'll get over it."

"He'll take it as a personal offense. You're the only other person in this camp that is exactly like he is." Chiron explained and Arina kept staring not saying a word as she watched people toss a volleyball back and forth or some of them dancing to trendy new music they had acquired from the outside world or even play sparring in the low water near the shore. It looked fun, but Arina in truth didn't really know how to have fun. "You should go. I can do inventory today."

"It's okay Chiron, I'll say I'm sorry another time to him. Besides it's better for everyone in the long run, not just him."

And she got up and began cleaning up the training grounds and picking up discarded weapons from the day before and going to the weapons storehouse where she picked up a clipboard off a rack and began to do inventory which would take up the rest of her day...at least she hoped it would.

Around seven o'clock by her watch she had done at least two thirds of it and decided she was done for the day. She had completely skipped dinner and just wanted to go home so she closed up the weapons storehouse and then locked it before heading off to her cabin.

She walked in, shredding off her armor and shirt and sifted through her drawers as she was searching for a new tank top when her hands brushed over something rough and pulling back her clothes she saw _"One Thousand Leagues Under the Sea"_ all tattered and worn and she picked it up and sifted through the pages reading a few lines and then tucking it back in her drawer.

Pulling open another drawer she plucked out a bronze bathing suit and stripped off the rest of her clothes and put it on and then a blue dress over it and strapping sandals to her feet she untied her hair and dashed out of her cabin and across the lake shore for about three miles until she saw settled perfectly on the dock Percy's Cabin. She could see him walking through his house with a towel on his shoulders and a book in his hands.

She took a few steps towards the cabin and came towards the entrance which was wide open...his cabin and her's by far were the most open as they were just little lake houses. He was chewing on some candy as he read through the first couple pages of his book and Arina leant against the pillar as she smiled seeing him and felt suddenly embarrassed that she was there.

"Hey." she said softly and he snapped his head up his beautiful blue eyes looking at her wide as he had his candy bar half way to his mouth and he dropped his hand to his side and then set it on his bedside table as well as his book and tugged on the towel around his shoulders. He was a bit lanky but he had a swimmers build and wasn't unappealing...at least she thought so.

Well she shouldn't.

"I-I didn't think you were coming at all? Kind of late though everyone's gone."

"I know." she said and he understood what she meant.

"You didn't want to be around other people?"

"I really do want to be friends with your friends Percy, but I didn't come because I thought everything would have been tense and awkward. It was for the best. I wasn't going to come at all actually but, I found my copy of _"Twenty Thousan Leagues Under the Sea"_ and thought about you, and maybe it's not too late, to hang out for a bit?" she asked hopefully and he grinned his blue eyes seeming even more blue.

"You're welcome anytime." Percy said and she nodded. "Want to go for a swim?" he gestured out towards the dock and she nodded as she looked around and then back at him.

"Why don't I meet you out on the dock. I'm just gonna get undressed." she said and he nodded as he walked out looking back at her and went as he walked out onto the dock to the very end and sat out in the moonlight dipping his legs in the water up to the knees.

He waited patiently but couldn't help but look over his shoulder as he saw her in his room taking off her little blue dress that looked quite nice on her and fold it and settle it on his bed and he turned back around fidgeting as he felt his neck get warm. She had on a bronzed bikini that matched her nails and blended with her skin almost if it weren't for the fact it was shimmery he would have thought...well this isn't skinny dipping.

He heard footsteps behind him and he made to turn but before he knew it the footsteps got louder and he felt something rush past him and a splash later he looked out into the water which was a distance aways as he saw Arina dive in and disappear underneath the glassy surface. He waited a few minutes as he watched the water and her head popped up five feet from him from her fifteen feet she had jumped at least which was impressive and she blinked the water out of her eyes and opened them fully to reveal just how much they resembled the water and how much they glowed in the moonlight.

Was he really having a midnight swim with Arina Bishop?

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked him bobbing up a bit more as she swam to him and he nodded but couldn't help but stare at her. "Doesn't look like it." she teased. "Don't tell me you're suddenly aquaphobic."

"Hardly." he said as he bent over onto his knees and looked down as she came up and grabbed his ankles tugging on him a bit and he caught his balance leaning back.

"So you're gonna watch me swim?"

"I can admire you from here." he teased right back but the conversation had turned into a flirting banter. Which she didn't mind in all aspects but his neck got even hotter and she merely rolled her eyes and his eyes widened as a jet of water came right at him and he dove off the side of the dock into the water to avoid being hit.

"Not bad Jackson," Arina said impressed at his reflexes but she suddenly felt a hard tug on her ankle dragging her under the surface and she was face to face with Percy who had a grin on his face. The water was illuminated more to them than to anyone else so it seemed almost like daylight underneath the surface with the moon hanging above. She could hold her breath and actually breath just fine down here and the longer they stayed under the more she found out he could too.

She propelled herself back a bit with her arms and then rolled to the side as she began to swim off and Percy followed as they emerged in the middle of the lake on the surface the two of them lying on their backs and floating as they watched the stars completely content in their world.

"This is nice." she said after a few moments of silence and Percy up righted himself the water coming up to his chin as he moved his legs back and forth fluidly to keep himself afloat. She looked at him and did the same as they both faced each other.

"I'm really glad you decided to come, even if it's just you an I hanging out." he said and she dipped her head low as you could only see her eyes on the surface but they seemed to be smiling, she came up and took his hand gently lacing her fingers with his and this time he felt that heat on the back of his neck spread to the center of his stomach as she pulled him along back to the dock. They both pushed themselves up and shook the water off themselves and sat there in more silence before Arina actually broke the silence asking the first question.

"So what propelled you to, be so nice to me?" Arina asked him and he shrugged.

"Guess what my mom said kind of hit home with me. She said that I basically have to put myself in your shoes, and show you and your cousins kindness without expecting anything in return. She told me things might change."

"You're mom sounds wise."

"What's your mom like?" he peered at her and she reached up involuntarily and plucked at the small golden pennant on her neck. He stared at it and found it to be a tiny little golden shell on a delicate golden chain. "Did she give that to you?"

"Oh no this is something my dad left me." she said releasing the little golden shell from her grasp and stared out at the open water for a second before looking at Percy. "My mom is very kind and understanding...a little too uh what's the word...well she's not strict. She is very naive and innocent almost, so I don't know why my dad chose her. My mom couldn't hurt a fly, like literally." she smiled at that and so did Percy. "She's a good mom though for whatever short a time I got to live with her before I came here."

"How old were you?"

"Eight. Chiron raised me, and I am thankful for that. I think I'd be very much like Dea if I had grown up in the outside world."

"Is that the reason she's so...hostile?"

"Possibly." Arina sighed shaking her hair off her shoulders. "She's very bitter, and she did come to this camp at a older age, but then again so did the twins...my cousins and even myself have a lot of issues we need to work on. Which is why we haven't permanently left this place yet."

"Where would _you_ go if you left?"

"I was thinking the Caribbean or maybe an island in the Mediterranean. Just someplace with water. You know Alcander said they might as well put me in an all water exhibit at the zoo, at least I'll be fed, groomed and get a tank of water all to myself." Arina laughed at it but not out of amusement, but just making a light of her enjoyment of aquatic life.

"Mediterranean sounds nice." Percy said and she looked at him and shrugged but internally felt pleased he hadn't commented on her joke. "So why are you so nice to me?"

"Hmmm," she hummed in though narrowing her eyes a bit and biting on her lip. "I think that maybe it's because I'm not as mean as everyone thinks I am. Sure I glared at you, but I have to be different in front of cousins than I am by myself. I have to be an organized leader, because if I don't do it then the rest of them are just going to be chaotic. I don't mean to be mean." she flicked water up with her foot and plopped it back down in the water and he looked up at the moon.

"I never thought you were mean." he said quite truthfully. "I mean I didn't know why you disliked me, but that doesn't make a person naturally mean. I always kind of admired you." his face flushed red and she shot a look at him and felt her face flush too.

"Really?" she scrunched her nose up in disagreement and he nodded side glancing at her.

"Really, really." He chuckled. "It's just that you're just like me and yet you have so much control over yourself and your powers and you can fight, like I mean _fight_." Percy said in gunfire and it took Arina aback as he took his legs out of the water and faced her indian style. "I mean sure Annabeth can fight, but you have real life experience and pure bronze of the gods cane break over you and it doesn't leave a mark."

"We're just thick skinned us mini Titans." Arina said slowly bringing her legs out of the water and copying Percy's posture as she crossed her long slender legs too and looked at him. "We're not completely invulnerable you know." she said slowly running her fingernails gingerly through the grooves of the wood on the dock.

"Really?"

"Mhm. We have weaknesses. Usually since we're demigods there's a flaw in our system that is not apparent in our parents. See it's like Achilles when he bathed in the river styx, he was invulnerable except for his heel."

"So where's your weak spot?"

"Not telling!" she laughed as she play shoved his shoulder. "That's top secret information, what if we're opponents in capture the flag, you could just punch me in my weak spot and I go down like a glass horse."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, it's my only human flesh on my body." she said smally avoiding his eyes and he was after all a boy and couldn't help himself but examine her as he sat there leaning back on his arms. Her long toned and tan stomach matching these long legs and arms, then a beautiful arched neck and a pretty petite face with a set jaw and striking features. Her hair was long and even more wavy from the water...Arina was in fact in her normal state with a small embarrassed smile on her face, very beautiful.

But if Percy had to pick one feature he found the most attractive... it had to be her beautiful sea blue and green eyes with the flecks of gold in them and right now those eyes were staring right back at him.

"I promise, if you tell me, I wont ever use that against you. You have my word as a friend, and a fellow water demigod."

Arina looked down and spaced out for a moment as Percy watched her think and she finally flit her eyes up to him and scooted closer coming up along side him and reached out for his hand which caught his breath as her skin touched his and made his heart beat a million times over as she held his hand in hers and then turned it so his palm lay uptured and she traced the lines in his hands contemplatively.

"You promise?" she whispered and he found his throat completely dry as he nodded none the less.

She then guided his hand to her right hip and placed it there as she guided it up and underneath the strap of her bikini till it settled on the area underneath the breast and right above the rib cage near the underarm. She held her hand over his and then looked at his hand and then at him.

"There, my weakness." she said and he looked at his hand and absentmindedly stroked his thumb over the area of skin and scooted closer.

"So if you get hit here,"

"Well it hurts, but if I were stabbed there, I would ...die." she said gravely. "Only my cousins know this, so please, keep this a secret between you and I."

"I gave my word. I'll keep it." he said bringing his hand down and resting it on her hip. He was being very brave at the moment and she was letting him.

"It's getting late." she said sliding out of his grip on her waist and backed up towards the water before she pushed herself and back vaulted skillfully into the water. She popped her head up and came and leant her arms on the dock and looked up at him as he leant forward wrapped his arms around his propped up legs.

"You swimming back?"

"It's only three miles, and it's faster in my element than on land." she grinned and he nodded. "So, maybe you can come swimming at my place next time."

"I thought I had the better view?" he teased and she laughed splashing water at him as she pushed back from the dock.

"See you later Percy." she said before dipping under the water and disappearing not resurfacing again.

He looked at the hand that had rested on her weak spot and found that his fingers were tingling. And the more he contemplated their evening, how innocent and how not innocent it was...he found himself thinking about her more now that she was gone, even as he headed inside to go to bed. And for the next few days she would fill his every thought and dream.


	4. IV

IV

Three weeks later was the scheduled day for capture the flag as the whole camp was divided up into two teams; Red Team and Blue Team. In that time Percy hadn't seen much of Arina or her nefarious cousins that did not share the same grace she did. He saw her from afar however, when she would walk out of the mess hall or when she was training on the far side of camp, but today he would get to see her face to face once more.

As the whole camp gathered he looked through the sea of red clad warriors as he tucked his blue helmet underneath his arm. He spotted Arina, clad in red and she spotted him as if sensing his stare. She smiled though and walked towards him, a little saunter to her step and stopped right before him.

"Hmm, that's not good." she said eyeing his blue helmet and he gave her a questioning looks. "You're not on my team."

"Guess you and I are against each other."

"Two water kinetics going against one another...this should be very interesting. But just because I like you Percy doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you." she said and then backed up a few paces as he watched her then turn and jog to the other side of the stream and join the line of red clad warriors ready to take on the blue team.

He grinned as he put on his helmet and then went and joined his team mates.

It didn't take long for the races to begin as a horn was sound and the two teams started racing at one another from opposite ends of the stream and through the trees finally meeting somewhere in between.

Percy dodged every person that tried to knock him down as he kept on running, hopping over logs, and diving under blades. He finally made it to the body of water and saw his one foe in this game waiting patiently.

Arina smirked as she looked at him and then spun her sword skillfully in her hand as she started to pace back and forth in a very predatorial and taunting way.

"Come on Percy...come and play with me." Arina said in a small sing song voice and Percy held his own sword out and held his ground opposite the small little stream that ran through in between them. It was the very stream and the very place that Dea and Annabeth had fought. He was brought back to the image of a bronze sword breaking clean over Arina and not leaving any sort of mark or imprint...not even on her armor.

His team mates came up behind him all of them stopping at the stream's edge.

"Go on Percy. You can take her." he heard someone egg on behind him and it seemed as Arina paced back and forth it was apparent that she was not gonna be the one to cross the line first...so he braved it and took a chance.

With one leap he hopped over the stream only to match blades with Arina as the two started hacking away at the other with demi-god on demi-titan force. But Percy felt the weight behind each strike, and it was apparent as he was now backing up towards the stream that she was much stronger physically than he was. Which was saying something...but then again she was half Titan.

"Come on Percy," she said making a swipe at him that barely missed his neck. "Don't hold back. I wont."

As his foot splashed into the water he felt it curl around his ankle and suddenly he was several feet in the air trapped in a spiral of water that was moving so fast and had so much pressure he himself could not call upon himself to control it.

At least he could breath in this water somewhat, but the current was fast and it wasn't letting up at all. But if only he could get his hand out of the current he could summon water to him as well.

He fought against the pressure as Arina stared up at him with a smirk on her face. Sure he liked her but that smirk really brought out the competitive nature in him. He finally, with enough struggle, managed to get his hand out of the current and the next moment whilst he was up the air a jet of water came pelting at Arina and sent her flying up against trees.

He landed in the stream on his feet and looked to brace himself from an attack from Arina but his eyes widened as he saw she had flown through three trunks of a tree and was on the ground face down her helmet falling off.

She groaned as she pulled it off and her long hair cascaded out like liquid ebony and she flipped it back and her eyes glared at Percy. She growled throwing her helmet down as she got to her feet and summoned water to her forming it into a trident.

He didn't realize he hit her with that much force, he was so sure he didn't. Or was that her? If a broad sword can break over her with ease then perhaps being thrown into a tree is of the same effect.

Percy summoned his own trident of water and she kicked away a trunk of a tree with ease and he backed up a few paces as she rose the trident and swung at him and he blocked with his as the two water made weapons locked together spraying them both.

She then clenched her hand towards the stream and a roar was heard up the mountain and moments later many of Percy's team mates started retreating as a large gulf of water started to descend upon them. Percy's eyes widened as the water hit him totally submerging him for a moment as he looked into the water to see Arina still holding him off with her watery trident. As the water faded around them pooling at their ankles. Arina lunged forward making the water trident disappear, which for Percy was a great difference in weight, as he fell forward and she caught him by the throat and for the first time he felt the sharpness of her bronze nails against his skin.

The both of them were panting and so close as her eyes bore into his and she smiled at him apologetically as she tilted her head to the side.

"Don't make me hurt you even more." she said softly and he came closer trying not to be bothered by her nails. The closer he tried to get to her it seemed the more she let up on his throat...perhaps in real fear of actually fatally hurting him.

Inch by inch the space was filling up and he looked down at her lips a little smile apparent on his own face and a small redness to her cheeks. She knew really what he was doing, he was trying to distract her, trying to get her thoughts off of the battle. And to some extent it was working, she was pulling back however when she felt skin break under her nails.

"What are you doing Percy?" she asked him seriously and he smirked.

"Gotcha." he said and her legs were ripped out from underneath her as she had fallen from the water he had been wrapping around her legs unnoticed to her since she was already wet. She lay on the ground and glared up at him and she just lay there and let her head fall back her eyes closed with a grin on her face.

"You win, go." she said.

Percy stepped over her and bent down looking at her with a little sarcastic smile.

"If you say so." he chuckled. "My place, after dinner. If you're not there I'll hunt you down and you'll have no choice to but hang out with me."

"Aye aye captain." she saluted with the wrong hand and he stepped over her the rest of the way and jogged up the hill to go capture the red teams flag.

Long story short the blue team won and it was decided that a feast was in order and to be set up on the wide open space near the lake and the forest that was used for parties and things of a celebrating nature.

Everyone crowded around each other congratulating on a win or a game well played as they ate and mingled and enjoyed music being played. Percy in particular was looking for someone as he stood by the fire with Annabeth and Grover and a few other friends. His eyes roamed trying to pick out faces in the crowd. But all he got was a few of the kids from the Ares cabin and the Apollo cabin huddled in a circle and Arina was not anywhere among them.

"You lookin' for someone, man?" Grover asked him and he snapped his head to his satyr friend and shook his head as he took a sip of his water.

"No,"

"Percy!" someone said through the crowd and walking towards him still clad in her armor, as were most people, was Arina. She had no cousins with her, just by herself as she strode through, people parting to make way for her.

Percy grinned as he opened his arms to receive her and she awkwardly gave him a hug and pulled back quickly as she grinned at him.

"A well played game I must say Jackson." she praised. "Took me on like a real god."

"Well you know," Percy said playing it off like it was nothing but in reality his win was huge...at least to the other campers. "You mini Titans aren't as tough as you think you are."

"Oh really, sounds like another challenge." she narrowed her eyes playfully at him and he chuckled looking down at the ground for a moment before looking into those eyes he liked so much and getting lost in them as the firelight danced in her sea colored orbs making the little flecks of gold sparkle.

Meanwhile Annabeth and Grover looked on in confusion as they looked at each other and then looked at the obvious flirting. It hurt Annabeth more to watch than Grover, as she had always carried a special torch for Percy and yet here he was interested in this beautiful, amazing, talented and strong...well woman. In comparison Arina was a woman and she was very much still a girl despite her wisdom and superior battle strategy. But in Percy's eyes she was his friend, and logically she should be friends with her too.

"Well you and I just aren't meant to fight each other." Percy said taking long sip of his water feeling that parched feeling in his throat again. "Next time you should come over to the blue side were you belong."

"I'll take it into consideration." she said.

"There you are." Alcander came around the fire as he came next to his cousin and Arina's smile immediately fell and her body became ridged. "They bothering you?"

Alcander eyed Percy and his friends with a very threatening look and Arina placed her hand on her cousin's arm and shook her head.

"No Al, I'm fine." she said hardly and he looked at her and stared at her waiting for it to be explained to him. "Percy and I are on good terms. That goes for the rest of his friends too."

"Friends? You're kidding me right?" Alcander laughed a bit and when Arina didn't make any notion to agree with him and his laugh fell short and he looked at her shocked. "You're serious?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"He's the reason your dad, and the rest of ours are locked away, forever...you hearing me Ari,_ forever_! And here you are, making friends." Alcander put his hands up and turned to walk away.

"Ugh Al wait!" Arina made to go after her cousin who was rapidly walking away. She stopped then and looked back at Percy her eyes very sad. "Sorry, I'll explain it to him and maybe he'll feel differently or something..."

As Arina left he was suddenly bombarded with questions he had no desire to answer and setting his cup down on a table he left without saying a word and headed back to his cabin. He felt guilty...he kept on being the reason Arina and her family were drifting so far apart. He just wanted to be her friend...a good friend that was always there for her.

He lay on his bed in his cabin staring up at the wooden ceiling for what seemed like hours. Percy had attempted to try and read his book but kept on reading the same line over and over again unable to concentrate and was just soon staring off into space the book laying open on his chest. Soon the sun faded and it was dark and so was his cabin, and he still lay there staring, and in some aspects he was waiting. He was hoping she would spring out of his thoughts and become a reality to him, that she would just physically appear.

"Percy?" someone whispered in the darkness and he shot bolt upright staring towards the entrance to the area that was his room to see silhouetted in the darkness a female outline. He knew it was Arina, the voice said it all.

"Hey." he said and he took his book and closed it settling it on his night stand. He looked at her as she made no attempt to move closer and he stood up and walked closer and noticed then her shoulders were shaking and her head was hung low.

"Arina?" he asked and in the semi-darkness her head lifted up to see pools of sea, glossy and hurt, and he reached out placing a hand on her face and she rest into his open arms coming up and leaning on his chest.

It felt so right to be close, at least for the both of them. He felt his arms tighten around her and her own curve around his back her hands gripping onto his blue sweatshirt. He noticed her shoulders were bare and her legs against his were as well. She was in another tunic and she smelled of vanilla and water.

"What happened?" he said pulling back a bit as he rest his cheek against her and she lent into him feeling a sense of comfort and also a sense of foreboding. She knew by the way he held her that he felt for her like she felt for him, and that though it may seem right it was indeed very much wrong. They weren't supposed to like each other, they were supposed to loath each other and crave to fight one another. But it was like a string had formed between them, connecting them right at the chest and heart. It was almost as if no words needed to be spoken and all thoughts between them were no longer a secret. Simple, easy, feelings that where simply just there.

But the only thing she craved from Percy was to be near him, to enjoy him, to be on good terms with him.

"Alcander and I had it out." she said carefully. "We usually never fight, and it breaks my heart every time we do." she pulled back as she looked at him and reached up placing his smooth beautiful face in her hands. "He just doesn't understand what kind of connection we have, the kind of freedom I feel when I'm around you. I know our fathers aren't exactly on good terms, but it doesn't mean I have to hate you."

"I know what you mean." Percy agreed. "So, how bad was the fight?"

"Ugh, it wasn't too bad. I got _so_ angry though." she let his face go and then turned as she sat down on the end of his bed and he sat down too. He reached up running his fingers through the ends of her hair and she lent on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "He understood though in the end...but the twins and Dea...

"It's okay...go on." Percy urged and she sighed.

"Dea and the twins are leaving the camp. And I don't know what to do."

"Let them go."

"You don't understand. I can't." she looked up at him and he at her.

"Well you can't go with them."

"Why, cause you want me here? If I let them go, I'll face the consequences one day. I know what truly lies in their hearts and it is not good. They follow the way of destruction, or at least Dea does, and the twins always follow. If I let them go...people, could die."

"You aren't their babysitters. Maybe you just need to try being neutral and be your own person. You beat yourself up about things that sometimes aren't in your control. Like your cousin's opinions."

"I know." she said softly but with a small smile on her face. She then rubbed her eyes a bit. "Percy, I'm so tired." she said and he leant back lying down on his pillow and pulled her along as she rest her head right on top of his heart that was beating a million miles an hour.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and he felt her picking at his shirt and before he knew it she was breathing evenly and fast asleep. He looked down at her and braved to touch her hair, and found his fingers running through the ebony tresses and indeed it was as silky as water.

As he found a lulled comfort in her arms he too fell asleep until he would have to wake to face a harsh reality.

So when he did awaken he found that the warmth of her body next to his was gone and in the daybreak his cabin was lit in a soft hue of blue. Sitting up and blinking the sleep away he looked around and then to the spot she slept on next to him and placed his hand over to feel it was cold.

"Percy." he heard someone say and he looked up to see Arina standing there dressed in faded blue jeans and a blue top that flowed over her shoulders and stomach and a black jacket over her thin shoulders. She also had a small duffle around her back and her sword at her hip. "I thought I'd make it back before you woke up."

"I thought..."

"I have to go." she said sadly and almost painfully. "Please understand. I have to at least make sure their stable, and that they wont do anything bad."

"Right." he said as he reached out taking her hand and pulling her towards him. Raising his hands he cupped her face and then quickly pecked her cheek before pulling her into a hug.

"Percy, I have a present for you." she said sweetly and softly to him making the hairs on his neck stand on end.

She pulled from out of her top the little golden shell on the delicate golden chain; the necklace her father had left her. He watched her unclasp it and then held it up to him as she hooked it around his neck and he looked down at it in wonderment as he flipped it over in his fingers running it along the tiniest grooves. It was well made, and looked very realistic, like someone had dipped it in gold instead of carved it out of gold.

Percy narrowed his eyes as something flashed across the back of the shell and he looked at Arina who smiled gently and he looked back down at the shell and watched it shimmer once more and he finally saw little carvings in Greek. He narrowed his eyes more and finally read what it said._ To my Beloved One, may the seas protect you when I cannot._ It was so tiny he was surprised he could see it but it illuminated and magnified in his eyes like he was looking underwater.

"Only I can read it, but since you're like me you can read it too." she explained as she came up and clasped both hands over the one that was holding the shell and blocking it from his view so he would look at her.

He was caught in her eyes again, her most lovely and attractive feature.

"It's a promise." she said and he nodded. "A promise I will find you again one day, and I wont be gone long. One day were I'll be free from my cousins and expectations and that day you and I can make something real. Something intangible like a wreck at the bottom of the ocean, it may be broken but it's still beautiful."

It was the most beautiful goodbye he had ever heard. So when she rest her head against his heart and her arms grabbing onto him she whispered the last thing he would hear from her lips in a long while.

"Promise me you'll wait." she asked him hopefully and he nodded saying the only thing that came to his fuzzy thought process, the only thing that made sense, and the only thing he really wanted to say–

"I'll wait forever."

She gave him a genuine grin and looked down once then back at him before walking out. Percy watched her through the columns as she went over the hill and Alcander stood there waiting for her. She gave her cousin a nod and without a glace back left.

That was the last time he saw her for nearly two years.


	5. V

V

Two years...and Percy was the most depressed eighteen year old you could actually meet. Despite the fact he still had friends and fun, it was just how sad he looked all the time. No one understood because no one really knew what had transpired between Arina and him the night her and her cousins left camp. People talked about it and said it was for the best since they caused too much trouble anyways.

When people talked about it like that, it's usually when Percy got in a foul mood, but he never snapped at people, just remove himself from the situation and go sit on his dock or even go to Arina's old cabin and sift through her things. The first time he went to her home he almost half expected her to jump out and scold him for rummaging through her things, but she didn't. She was gone and he was left with the weight of her memory locked tightly around his neck.

Right now he was laying back on her bed, sifting through one of her journals with her neat old fashion scrawl in blue pen. He never really read anything, he just looked at the pictures and movie tickets that were tucked away in there, a few leaves here and there from trees, and even a hair ribbon that smelled like her hair.

He was pining for the loss.

He shut the journal and slipped it back into her bedside drawer where he got it from and sat up looking around before taking the pennant out of his shirt and looking down at it, as every time he read the script in greek on the back he was brought back to the day, two years ago, where she was before him saying all the right things at the wrong time.

_"Something intangible like a shipwreck at the bottom of the ocean, it may be broken but it's still beautiful. Promise you'll wait?"_

The words echoed in his thoughts as he closed his eyes and tried to remember her face, how smooth and petite it was, not a flaw. Her hair, her long trim body as lean and deadly as a jungle cat, but the calming eyes that offset everything else. Her eyes, the one's that haunted his dreams. As the days progressed into years his dreams of her would turn from pleasant to worse...often times featuring her beaten, with actual blood protruding from her form as she lay limp under the hand of her attackers.

But, he relied too much on the fact her skills were superior, her control of her water was superior, and she could not be pierced by a blade or any other weapon, man made or of the gods. But that weakness that she had that one small bit of human flesh, that human flesh he himself got the privilege to know about and touch, weighted heavily. One stroke and she would be gone from this world and into the next, where he could not reach her.

"Knew I'd find you in here man." Percy looked up quickly as he rose to his feet shoving his hand into his pocket gripping Riptide just in case but relaxed when he saw it was Grover.

"Yeah." Percy said licking his lips and looking around and then back to his friend.

"What happened between you two? We're best friends man, you can tell me."

Percy's throat tightened as his body became cold and not in a normal fashion but from the fear, the fear that the idea of him and Arina would be rejected. What if Grover or Annabeth didn't want to be friends with him anymore because of his...complicated feelings. They were neither love or friendship but somewhere painfully in-between.

He only hoped not, and Grover was his best friend and not only that but the one he counted on the most. If he couldn't trust Grover well, he couldn't trust anyone he supposed. So he braved a chance as he took a deep breath.

"I, fell in love, kinda." Percy said simply and shoved his other hand in his pocket as he adopted an awkward stance and he looked at the ground refusing to meet his best friends eyes. "I fell in love with her." he repeated a bit more sure.

"What! B-But you guys never hung out.

"We hung out a few times," Percy shrugged. "I just knew...I guess."

Percy sat down on her bed and put his face in his hands as he then stared at the ground for a while before Grover pulled up a chair and sat in front of him imitating his posture and staring at his best friend.

"Well I officially have no remark." he said and then spotted Percy fiddling with something in his hand as it hung from the chain from his neck. "Her pennant? I've never seen her take it off before." he said in awe and Percy looked down at it.

"She told me it was a promise, that she'd come back for me. She made me promise to wait."

"Wait, for her to come back?" Grover scoffed. "And how long might that take huh? Till you're both too old, and lived miserable lives because you couldn't get over each other. It's been two years man, and I know you' love' her, but it's not healthy."

"I _have_ to wait." Percy said adamantly. "You don't understand Grover...and though I don't know what I would do if she came back, even if I'm angry, I can't be angry at her for doing the right thing."

That's when the camp alarm went off and this time Percy drew out Riptide in it's pen form and clicking the button on the end it shifted into his bronze sword and he ran out of the cabin with Grover behind pulling out his knife.

The both of them made to the designated meeting area as Chiron was gathering his herd to the safe location with the other protectors and instructors circling around everyone else.

"Chiron what's going on?" Percy asked approaching his mentor and Chiron looked down at Percy his face tense and alert.

"The barrier has been broken around camp. No attack yet–," but his words were cut short as a coming up over the hill was a large thunderous quake.

From up over the hill a large tidal wave came. Everyone stared up at it in mingled shock and fear as it then came thundering down the hill side. It was then that five figures emerged from the horizon and Arina was easily spotted defending off the twins whom did not look like themselves at all. Dea and Alcander appeared next as they where locked in sword battle. They all looked different, but there was easily a distinction.

Arina and Alcander were dressed like nomads, almost, as Arina's hair was longer than it had been and it was tied up messily as if she had no time to take care of it. Alcander's blond hair was no longer cut all clean and neatly, but he had simply let it grow out so now strands of it hung in his eyes and face. Their clothes were very worn and frayed as if those too did not have enough time for a good wash.

The twins and Dea where all clad and black armor and leather as they all had a strange circlet around their foreheads, their eyes glowing yellow, their faces set in malice.

Percy watched as Arina looked back at the campers and that simple distraction sent her flying backwards by Callus' fist. Another thunderous quake was felt beneath the campers feet as Arina hit the earth and came skidding to a halt in her own crater. She simply got up and holding her arms out she summoned water from the ground, causing another massive quake. With the might she possessed and the determination in her heart, she sent water pelting at Callus and Caius as they where thrown back and out of sight.

Alcander then took his sword as it started to glow and swiped it across Dea's chest. She shrieked like a unearthly banshee and jumped high up into the tree-tops and fled. All was silent then as Alcander and Arina turned to meet the line of campers and Arina took a steady breath and smiled.

"Sorry." she said. "We were a little late catching up to them."

Everyone lowered their weapons and looked on in shock.

Arina pulled from a tiny leather pouch at her side a small orb and crushed it in her hands. A blue aura then lifted up and spread out like a gunshot and she walked straight up to Chiron.

"We haven't much time before they double back and hit the camp again. The temporary barrier is in place but we must act now."

"You have a lot of explaining to do Arina." Chiron said as he eyed her and she nodded.

"Yes, sir." she said gracefully.

She then looked next to Chiron and caught Percy's glance. She smiled weakly and sheathed her sword as she turned and walked away, with Alcander and now Chiron following her. Annabeth and Grover came up next to him and he turned and looked at them. Annabeth took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and he nodded as he allowed her to pull him away in the other direction. The rest of the campers went back to their cabins for a lock down, until all the instructors deemed it safe.

Annabeth, Percy and Grover took shelter at Percy's cabin and sat there waiting, and worrying.

It was then that heavy footsteps where heard and around the pillars appeared Alcander and Arina.

Percy darted up from sitting in a chair and rushed over as he took Arina's face in his hands and she smiled up at him and soon the two of them where embracing.

"I missed you." she said pulling back and then looking to Annabeth and Grover. She pulled back from Percy and gave them hugs as well and they all looked at her expectantly.

"Where have you been?" Percy asked and Arina looked at Alcander and sighed.

"Tracking Dea and the twins across the world practically."

"What happened to them?" Annabeth asked and it was Alcander that answered in a wary voice.

"Our Uncle, Cronus has taken control of them, through these crowns. Hades forced Hephaestus to make them back in day and Cronus is putting them to good use."

"He tried to force us, but Al, and I escaped before they had the chance to do anything. We figured out then, through intercepting a message from Hermes to the gods that a war was planning on being started. Apparently Cronus didn't like how the last battle ended and he's regrouping the Titan's once more. We have been stopping them at every corner, trying to stop them from unlocking the Titan's from their binds but, so far, the Twins have managed to get their mother out. We then intercepted a message between Dea and Luke...they heading here. We just came a little too late I guess, since by the time we engaged them they had already broken the barrier."

Everyone stood gravely still and Grover gulped as he shakily asked the next question.

"So, the Titan's, want revenge?"

"In the worst possible way." Alcander responded. "Restoring to the use of their own offspring to bring about world destruction and the destruction of the Olympians and their demi-god children."

"I've suggested to Chiron a massive camp evacuation. Sending them to a secondary location since this one has been compromised." Arina said carefully.

"Where would that be?" Annabeth asked hurriedly. "There is no such place."

"There's one." Alcander said hardly as he looked at Annabeth like she was stupid. Annabeth caught the look and glared at Alcander as she folded her arms as if asking him to try and challenge her superior mind. "It's in the pass near Mount St. Helens. A Temple of the Titan's resides there, moved from Greece centuries ago. It's large enough to house the entire camp, giving it enough room also to defend. It wont be ideal since it's snowing right now, but it's safe and there's a barrier that's set up so that evil may not pass through it. It will shield everyone from Titan's and the twins and Dea. It will also mask any scent so hell hounds can't track through the snow."

"It's not far?" Percy asked and Arina shook her head.

"No. But you wont go with everyone else Percy. Nor Annabeth or Grover. You'll be going with us." Arina said carefully and Percy's brow knit together.

"Why us?"

"Because you three are the most in danger. They know of my attachment, and to break me, they'll kill you all. I can't have that. So wherever I go, you come with me so I can keep an eye on you three."

"We can handle ourselves." Annabeth scoffed and Arina walked up to her and looked her dead in the eye.

"Say that to me, once you've fought against a Titan...then we'll talk." Arina then placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Understand, your survival is the key to mine. You're my friends, I wont have anything happen to you."

"So pack your things. We leave tonight." Alcander said as he stood and gestured for Arina to come.

Arina went and stood next to her cousin and she looked at them all.

"We'll be back in an hour, we meet here. Then we make for Washington."

"Wait DC?" Grover asked following her out as Arina turned to leave and Annabeth followed too since her cabin was a distance aways.

"No, state."


	6. VI

A/N: Readers...I'm back. Be prepared in this chapter for a twist. You may have thought one thing...but, I'm pretty sure you were wrong. Don't worry, things wont stay the way they are...

I also had no intention of writing this chapter this way...in fact I had it written much differently. But it wouldn't be much of a story if I didn't split the gang up. Hope that this is chapter is rewarding and a good kick start to getting back on the horse with this story. Happy reading.

* * *

VI

The hour given to prepare almost didn't seem like enough. Everyone convened back at Percy's place, all awaiting the arrival of Arina and Alcander to set off this very unknown and questionable quest. Percy took to pacing, whilst Grover was propped up against a table and Annabeth sat on Percy's bed watching him stress himself out. It was then Arina and Alcander walked back in, the both of them dressed in new clothes looking a little less worse for wear, but still like they where different from everyone else. Percy saw Arina, a black t-shirt under a thick leather jacket, jeans and boots. She looked up at them blue eyes scanning and she nodded.

"Alright, there's a lot of us, it's going to be hard getting to where we need to go."

"Which is all the way across the United States." Grover said and Arina shrugged.

"My mom's place is the safest place to go. Besides there's something there I need and it'll give us a little down time before the next stage of our journey. I ask you just to be patient." Arina then folded her arms over her chest and examined the small group. "Alright, Alcander, will be taking Annabeth with him. The both of you are very good with battle strategy and you'll be able to pave a safe road to the airport. Grover and Percy will go with me, since two guards are better than one."

The group nodded it's approval and Arina then pulled her sword from her side and picked up her pack as she clipped it around her shoulder and waist.

"Once outside the temporary barrier, you will be sitting ducks. Anything that will come after you, will come after you. There's a truck waiting off the highway three miles up the bank. You will all need to run. Good luck, and let's hope we all make it..." but Arina froze then as hard lines set over her features. She drew her sword and took in a breath as her head slowly turned outwards towards the camp and Alcander did as well. "Stay here." Arina commanded.

Alcander and Arina were darting out of the cabin at a rushed speed, discarding their traveling packs on the ground. Grover, Annabeth and Percy all looked at each other and nodded and sprinted after the duo not feeling too sure about being left behind, especially with that hard look on Arina's face. There was crashing in the distance anyways.

As they came upon the main camp site it looked like a siege was taking place. Some of the cabin roofs were on fire, some of the trees and arrows and axes were being fired in one general direction. Arina froze as many ran past her, as she looked up towards the top of the hill. There stood Dea, Callus and Caius and a whole new battle strategy. Hell hounds were running loose, and from the mouth of the center head was a Hydra spewing fire.

Guess they came back for round two and this time they weren't lacking in force either.

Those golden crowns, locked tight around their foreheads with the blood jewel of Hades shining in the center. Dea, looked down at her and smirked as she raised a bow and aimed it right at her cousin. It burst into flames as it rocketed towards her and Arina lashed her hand forward producing a wall of water in front of her from the ground. The arrow was extinguished but it still went through the wall and it broke right over Arina's chest.

The wooden bits fell to the ground and Arina let the water wall fall.

"Change in plans. Get the camp evacuated." Arina said to Percy not looking back at him.

"No I'm staying with you."

"No." Arina said sternly. "You will go, or you will die here today. I will handle them."

"That's three against one, Arina." Annabeth protested as she unsheathed her sword. "You wont make it alive."

"I know. But I'm the only one strong enough to take them. Alcander, go." Alcander tugged on Annabeth's sleeve by no one was moving.

"You'll die." Percy said grabbing her hand.

"If that is my destiny then so be it." and she shoved Percy away and suddenly the forest shook once more. A trench of water separated the camp, all of the children of the gods kept behind it and the instructors as Arina pushed them back. The wall towered at least fifty feet and it kept holding strong as no one could get through. The only thing people could see was through to the other side...Arina, facing off three of her cousins.

"You will come with us cousin, back to where you rightfully belong." Dea said her eyes boring into Arina's. The yellow-ness of the iris's gave off that impression as they did in Arina's...it was as if someone was seeing through Dea's eyes, as if speaking through her mouth, moving her body. Though Arina was sure, Dea was more willing to do anything at this point that involved thwarting her cousin and taking down the Olympians and their offspring. Bitterness emulated around them all. "Come now, and you will not have to bestow upon the Son of Poseidon the agony of seeing you fall. Come now and Cronos will forgive thee."

"You've always been weak minded Dea. To be succumb to this...I do not know you anymore."

And at those words, Dea's face became dark and angry. She rose her bow and fired off three fired arrows and Arina did her best to dodge them but a few would end up breaking over her. And as more were fired, it ended up making little dents in her skin, little spindly cracks would appear and then disappear as her regeneration kicked in.

"You are the weak one, cousin." At that Dea snapped her fingers and the hydra started forward and down the bank flanked by Callus and Caius.

How they broke the secondary barrier was beyond anyone at this point. All anyone knew was that Arina was facing off alone and the whole came was being shielded away.

Arina rubbed her hand a bit that was now healed as she watched her beloved cousins walk her way. Taking the water that was available to her she thrust it at the Hydra only to have it burst through, going on strong with no fear for it's life.

The Hydra was the first to breach as it swiped at Arina sending her flying into some tree's. But as trunks feel she had already recovered as it was a massive dark blur that pushed itself into the Hyra knocking it back as it did her. Arina then started to engage with Callus and Caius and now Dea was entering as she sprang forth the sounds echoing through the forest fierce. It was like hearing thunder and lighting at the same time, and the crackle of fire as metal and flesh hit one another.

The weapons they were using where strong as Caius made a strike across Arina's back, cutting deep into the skin. It was the first time Percy ever saw Arina bleed. But as soon as the ashen grey skin cracked, it healed back over once more. If things kept going the way they were, then Arina was going to end up dead.

"We have to do something." Percy fidgeted his hand tightening around the hilt of Riptide.

"The water will push us back if we try to go through it." Grover stated as he tried to put his hand up to the wall but the water lashed out pushing it back.

"Her concentration will be broken anyways if she dies." Annabeth said worriedly her hand on her sword ready to go once something happened. "After that, all of the campers are free range."

"I gotta do something. I can't watch this."

Percy watched as Arina fought hard, her cousins trailing after her the moment she made distance. Percy lunged forward as he met the water and it tried to push him back, but with his own control he managed to push his way through, though, it was like walking through mud. He vaguely heard Annabeth and Grover behind him trying to call him back, but his mind was set forward.

Arina needed backup.

The moment he entered the arena, everything stopped. Callus, Caius, and Dea all snapped their gazes to Percy who had broken through the barrier. Arina looked at him horrified as she then took this moment to take the hilt of her sword into Dea's face, and then kick out the twin's feet from under them. Once that was done, she sent turrets of water streaming at them knocking them against numerous trees and they fell unconscious. It wouldn't be long however till they woke.

Arina made to run up to Percy, but it was then that Dea appeared behind her in a split second.

Percy's eyes widened as an arm came around Arina's throat, holding her hard as a knife was produced and sent right up into her arm right under the armpit.

"If you will not join us, then it's time to die."

"No!" Percy screamed as Arina gave a gasp or more of a choke as all the air in her body left her.

Arina dropped to the ground then, blood pooling out onto the forest floor as she lay still and motionless. Dea sheathed the knife and looked to Percy her head tilted to the side as if mocking him, testing him, bating him to come at her.

"How does it feel to have her ripped away?"

"I'm going to kill you."

But at that threat, the wall of water dissipated and Dea smirked as she jumped up high into the air, taking to the tree tops and fled. Caius and Callus where detained, but Percy dove down on his knees, discarding Riptide and taking Arina into his arms.

Her face was ashen white and her lips almost a grey as her eyes where frantically searching for something until they locked onto his face. Her breathing was raspy, her pulse faint and Percy felt the cold stiffness of her body as he held it.

"Stay awake, Arina. You gotta stay awake."

She nodded faintly but her eyes just lazily drooped. Percy placed a hand on her face and stroked her cheek gently as he cradled her. He looked up, for any help but the whole camp was still in a frantic.

"Percy!" Percy looked up to see Grover and Annabeth pushing their way through the crowd. They too knelt next to Percy and looked down to Arina whom was still bleeding. Annabeth lifted her arm and looked at the knife wound and winced as she pressed her hand to it to try and stop the bleeding.

"I thought you were invulnerable?" Grover asked her and she smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Titan offspring...h-have weaknesses." she managed to choke out.

"Don't talk." Percy said and she shook her head.

"They need to know...our secret." Arina took another shaky breath and continued. "Mine, is here," Arina placed her hand over Annabeth's and then licked her lips and tried to swallow but she winced in pain. "D-Dea's is...between her shoulder blades. Callus his right heel, Caius...his left. S-trike them, and rid of us. Too, dangerous."

"No, Arina, you'll be here to help us." Annabeth said.

Arina turned her gaze to Percy's and removed her hand from Annabeth's as she placed it on the golden chain around his neck. Gently she pulled the pennant out from under his blue shirt and armor and it rest gently on his chest. She placed her hand over it and closed her eyes.

"As long as you have this, you-will...always be protected. If you do not trust in anything...at least trust in this."

And that's when her eyes closed and her head fell back and her breath seemed to be gone from her body.

Percy couldn't move, as he stared down at her body. He couldn't even bring himself to cry.

"Percy." Annabeth said shakily and Percy lay Arina down gently and then gripped Riptide. Percy arose as he strode through the chaos and walked straight up to one of the twins who was now free of his crown and took the hilt of Riptide striking it across Callus's face. The skin cracked leaving the half side of his face cracked. Callus glared up at Percy as Percy glared down at him and the skin on Callus's face began to heal.

"Percy!" people tried to hold him back but Percy just started struggling.

"You killed her!"

"Where's Arina?" Alcander asked as he looked around and then spotted ten feet off her body lying on the ground having just made his way through the crowd. "Arina!"

Alcander scrambled to his feet as he pushed past people and dove for his cousin. He took her face in his hands and then looked at the blood pooling from her side.

"A-Ari?" he choked out as he stroked her ashen face. He then pressed his ear to her chest and pulled back as he just stared at her body. "Oh...gods. Please, no."

Percy turned around as he rubbed his face nervously. His whole body was on fire with agitation and literal pain. Nothing ever prepares you for the death of a beloved one._ Beloved_... that word, it sparked something in Percy's brain.

Riptide formed back into a pen on his command as he stuffed it in his pocket and nervously touched the golden shell around his neck. Her last wish was to trust in the item but how and what did it mean. Percy picked it up and looked at it as the Greek words shone out at him but this time they glowed an erie green. Her blood was all over it, so he gently rubbed it off and suddenly it seemed like the whole ocean was around him yet he saw nothing. A light tune started to play. It was the ghost of a flute, carried by the wind, hollow in itself but merry in it's soul. It called to him, made him feel powerful.

"To my Beloved One, may the Seas protect you when I cannot." Percy said softly. Then a voice echoed in his head.

_"Take her to the pathway of death, bathe her in the waters anew."_ the voice was deep, and held a air of familiarity to it.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked from behind him and he turned looking at them all.

"River Styx...we have to bring to the River Styx."

"What?" Annabeth questioned not quite sure why Percy was suddenly changing their plan.

"She'll be healed, if we bring her to the River Styx."

"But we need to get the key from Arina's mother. It's the only way to unlock Oceanus." Alcander said.

"Not without this." Percy gently unhooked the chain from around his neck and held out the pennant. "This is half of the key, the other is living blood. Arina's other half...her mother. Arina wanted me to do this."

It dawned on them all why Washington was such a safe place to be at the moment. Arina's mother was a key to unlocking Oceanus from his cold tomb because during the first war Cronus could not oppose Oceanus and his decision to stay neutral. But this time around his daughter was dead and hope lay in the knowledge that came from his memory and soul that was trapped in the pennant until Arina's blood unlocked it.

"But Arina?" Alcander asked and Percy sighed.

"If you take her to the River Styx, Annabeth, Grover and myself will get Arina's mother's blood, and then meet you in the LA."

"You'll face dangers you've never faced before. Hell is unleashed." Alcander said strongly.

"Well there's going to be hell to pay for taking Arina away." Percy said as he looked at Arina one last time. "You just heal her...we'll do the rest."

Annabeth and Grover walked up to him as they each flanked Percy's side and together the trio made it up and over the hill. Alcander returned back to his cousin as he knelt at her side, and reached over closing her eyes. Gently he wrapped her in his coat, and picked her up. It was then that several members of the Ares Cabin came walked over and surrounded Alcander.

"We shall follow you brother to the depths of hell, and for the one who saved us."

"Let's move then." Alcander turned heading west as he jogged through the trees. The barrier was gone, he didn't need to worry about anything much. The scent of blood however was overwhelming. He only hoped the Hell-Hounds couldn't smell it and that they could at least get transportation and out of the state as soon as possible.


	7. VII

A/N: Normally I don't write from the perspectives of others or things like that but I will be now labeling the split in stories from one person to another but still in third person point of view. It ties in with the story and I want it to be very clear just what side of the story you are reading. If it confuses you I will write in a different style but how I have thought of it in my head seems very simplistic. Just wanted to give you a forewarning before I ambushed you with a new form. Happy reading!

* * *

VII

_Alcander_

Alcander was currently running through the forest, his dead cousin in his arms. The dead weight reminded him of when they first started hunting their cousins all across the globe. The constant bitterness, the cold and cut off nature that they had developed to spare themselves the pain. All Alander wanted to do, was lay her body down and have out a good cry. He couldn't however...there was the mission. But it was hard not having his thoughts wander to memories.

Alcander had always had a special relationship with his cousin that was unique and entirely their own. She did not treat him as a thing needed to be controled like Dea and the twins. She treated him as her equal, confidant and most loyal friend. They were more brother and sister than cousins. But she was always the elder. Arina guided Alcander in his fears, her held held high, her options and plans always right and good in the world. There truely wasn't a bad bone in her body. Now that she was gone, the memories seemed to blend, and he felt lost and almost betrayed in some ways.

What had she done to deserve such a thing to be done to her?

The question was simple to answer. It was because she was self sacrificing and she was powerful. All powerful people are saught after by those who wish to oppress it and take it for themselves. Her self sacrificing put her in situations where it most likely would happen more often than naught. She sacrificed love, comfort, and peace to take on the ultimate quest that enevitable left her body in ruin.

Alcander viewd his beloved cousin as a God.

"Take a break, set up perimeter." Alcander ordered, his voice sounding so foriegn to him.

His fellow campers set to work, all of them spreading out in a circle.

Alcander placed Arina's rock hard body down on the ground and pulled back his jacket to look at her face.

Dull, cold and lifeless. It was like looking at a stranger. He wanted it to be warm and tan again, he wanted to have her tell him what to do and words of comfort to make it all okay. But nothing was okay.

In the distance unearthly sounds echoed about the trees. Furies were hot on their trail now. The blood that was caked all around Arina let off a signature trace and a target on all of them.

"Alcander we can't stay too long." Sherman said as he trotted up to Alcander.

"I don't know how we're going to get the body across state lines." Alcander whispered to Sherman as the two faced one another.

"We need a car."

"We need a miracle." Alcander scoffed.

More sounds of the unearthly doom surrounded them, rustling the trees, making their bones ache in anticiaption. Fear...even in the offspring of Ares was present. This situation was getting worse by the minute. Alcander thought...what would Arina do in this situation. Sure he was good at battle strategy but most of his plans involved his cousin being alive and able to manipulate the water elements. This time he was on his own. He did not have a special ability per say like Dea, or the twins. His was in light, and strength much like the god Apollo and his father. He couldn't manipulate fire like Dea, or manipulate people's thoughts and actions with suggestive words and will like the Twins. What good did his skills do? What could he offer?

It was then that they were suddenly surrounded. Sherman drew his sword and dove down as he picked Arina up and tossed her body over his shoulder with much effort. Alcander drew his sword and it started to glow white hot.

So it came to this. This plan, this new qest was going to be harder than anyone first anticipated.

* * *

_Percy, Annabeth and Grover_

They were all currently sitting at an airport, waiting for their plane to board. It wasn't often that they took airplanes and the setting was just awkward. The three of them had taken the truck that was at first meant to take all of them, including Arina and Alcander but that went down the toilet fast. Percy sat in his seat, leant back as he stared out the window at the airplanes. He tapped his ticket on his knee and his eyes never looked to his companions in their wait.

Annabeth awkwardly snuck a glance at Percy and she reached over taking his hand and Percy finally looked to her. Annabeth tried to smile, and tried to make something feel normal but Percy just looked unemotional. She knew where his mind was.

Then there was Grover's solution to his stress...he ate. He was eating, but oddly silent.

This mess was affecting them in ways it had never affected them all before. One of their friends was dead and it was out of their power right now.

"You want a soda?" Annabeth asked Percy and he shrugged as he curled his fingers around hers.

"Nah, I'll get something on the plane."

"You sure?"

"Positive. But I'm gonna take a walk. We have an hour. I'll see you two in a couple minutes." and at that Percy arose, quickly detaching his grip on Annabeth's hand and shoved them in his jacket pockets.

The white walls of the airport seemed to close in on him rather than open everything up. The windows felt like a cage, and the people made him feel suffocated. He never felt this way and he had lived in New York his whole life.

He stopped as he again stared out at the runway. He then heard a commotion to his right and looked over as he saw a young girl, with long wavy black hair dressed in a brown summer dress get out of the gate and run up to a guy who had blonde hair. The girl wrapped her arms around the guy and kissed him and he picked her up, his arms tight and possessive around her. Percy's jaw tightened as he looked away back outside. His chest felt like it was on fire and he suddenly felt like he needed that soda after all, now that his stomach was all queasy.

He walked then over to a stand and took a ten out of his pocket and paid for a Sprite. Percy then sat on the bench, lightly sipping it and tapping his foot on the ground.

His thoughts kept on going to the matter of, if he hadn't of gone through the barrier...she would be alive right now. This was worse than when she left, because at least he knew someday she'd be back. This however was, as it seemed now, very permanent. She had been his for a day and now she was no longer alive. The images of Dea stabbing her over and over replayed in his mind like a bad movie.

If only...

"_Now boarding Gate 13 to Seattle. Now boarding Gate 13 to Seattle." _the intercom said.

Percy dashed up from his seat as he threw away the half drunken Sprite and ran for the terminal. He got there just in time as Annabeth and Grover stood to meet him.

The plan ride was irrelevant but it was certainly leaving Percy more time to brood. It wasn't until they landed in Seattle that his adrenaline kicked in. Something was very wrong.

"_Open your eyes and see beyond that which is seen_." that deep voice that he had heard before echoed in his head again.

Something was coming.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm and squeezed it tight as they started to unboard. They passed by people, and Percy was on high alert.

"What's wrong with you?" Annabeth asked Percy quietly and Percy turned around giving her a stern look. He then proceeded out and passed by the Stewardess.

"Percy Jackson, would you like a complimentary pillow to take with you?" the Stewardess said and Percy froze.

"No...that's fine." his heart hiccuped in his chest.

That's when the three of them broke out into a run. They burst through the gate, passing by people greeting each other and started for the terminal exit. But, something was hot on their trail.

"Maenads!" Annabeth screamed as she looked behind her to see the Stewardess flanked by two other attendants running after them.

"I thought they were you know...under Mr. D's control!" Grover yelled as he pushed past and old lady, and jumping over a garbage can as to not crash and fall behind.

"Not after he was banished! If they are given power, in exchange they will hunt down and tear apart people! Just run!" Annabeth shrieked.

The Maenads were gaining and not only that but the group of people that were following where now growing. The Maenads were using their control to influence people to help capture them

After all chaos was part of their whole deal by a mythological standpoint.

Security then was trying to step in the way as they came down to the checkpoint. Percy lashed his hand out to a water fountain and sent it at them as they were swept away leaving a free run for the exit.

They made it out the exit, but where still being followed.

Annabeth waved for a Taxi and they got in seconds before the three Maenads ran out into the middle of the streets, saw the car and still kept running for them. The taxi driver wasn't oblivious.

"You got three pissed off stewardess', what you three do? Steal peanuts?" the cab driver asked speeding down the highway.

"Just, please drive!" Percy said as the three of them sank down in their seats.

"Okay, no need to get snappy." the cab driver pulled his cap down a bit as he held a hand up and kept driving. "Where to?"

"Space Needle." Annabeth said.

"Why there?" Grover asked.

"I overheard Arina tell Alcander on our way to get out things that her mom was going to meet us all there." Annabeth muttered. "Her house is way out in the middle of the forest, we wouldn't be able to find it unless a member of the Bishop family took us there."

"Got it." Percy said unsure.

If it weren't for the fact they were being chased up and down the United States now...Seattle would have been a great vacation spot. Guess the three of them will never know.

* * *

_Alcander_

There was blood caked to his face right now. Best part was that it wasn't even his.

They had been ambushed in the forest, luckily the whole platoon was alive, but not uninjured. A fury even got a good chunk of him, tearing his arm open. He had put himself out there to save Sherman and his cousin from being hoisted off in the air and into oblivion by the demons. They had managed to get to a rest stop some miles up the road and hi-jack a van. Arina lay in the back, surrounded by the Ares children while he drove. He kept on glancing back, half expecting her to sit up and wake up.

He just needed to drive...and drive quickly before something worse than a Fury arrived.

Daylight approached over the horizon, making everything seem okay. There were demons that could travel during the day but they were very few and mostly just trackers. For now they were safe. Alcander had just driven out of state borders safely, with no trouble at all. He felt as if he was worried for nothing. Sherman sighed as he rest his head against the window of the van and cradled his arm against his side.

"You okay man?" Alcander asked glancing at his friend.

"Fine. It's just a graze and maybe a light sprain. Graze from the Fury, sprain from hauling...Arina around."

"Even in death she's a complete and total brick." Alcander scoffed but it wasn't meant to be funny because his face was set angrily. Sherman didn't find it funny either, but nodded his head in agreement to the fact. "We need to figure out where to stay when nightfall comes to us again."

"Well we should stop once we're past Jersey and into Pennsylvania. That should buy us enough time...right?" Sherman looked back at his brothers and then back to Alcander as Alcander shrugged.

"I don't know. Depends on what comes after us this time."

"I know this isn't the appropriate time to be saying this, but I really wish Arina was alive right now. I didn't really like your cousin all that much, but, she commanded respect and fear and in my book that's enough. She sacrificed herself for all of us, and that's something you can't forget."

"I know." Alcander said as he sped the van faster down the highway. "I wish she was here too."

* * *

_Percy, Annabeth and Grover_

The cab pulled up in the round about street right in front of the Space Needle. There the trio looked up at the giant building in awe. Many people and families were about having a good time, getting souvineers, passing Percy, Annabeth and Grover many times over.

"I hear there's a resteraunt up top." Grover said and Annabeth nodded.

"Did you overhear where exactly by the Space Needle that we needed to meet Arina's mom?" Percy asked and Annabeth shook her head.

"No I didn't exactly hear that part."

"Well there's the Imax theatre, the amusement park and then the actual Space Needle...where do we go first?" Grover said as he eyed the map over by one of the planter boxes. They all walked over to it and Percy pressed his finger to the little green dot that indicated that they where _here._

"It's a lot of ground to cover." Percy said dimly.

"We could split up." Annabeth suggested. "But I don't know how safe that would be in present circumstances."

"We'll have to take the chance." Percy agreed. "Grover, you'll take the Imax theatre, Annabeth the amusement park, and I'll go up to the resteraunt and check it out."

"How will we gather when we find Mrs. Bishop..._if _we find Mrs. Bishop." Grover stated.

"We meet back in here in an hour...no later." Annabeth said.

They all gave each other one last look before splitting up into different directions. Percy walked towards the glass automatic doors of the downstairs souvineer shop. It smelled too clean inside and many people where busy trying to find something to buy. It bought him cover, but it also made him conspicuous in a way. He walked over then to the front desk and leant on the counter casually.

"Excuse me, do you know how to check for reservations up in the resteraunt?"

"I can do that for you." the receptionist said kindly. "Name?"

"Bishop."

"More specifically." she raised a perfectly set eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"Andromeda Bishop, I think." he said searching his memory for Arina's mothers name. He had a hard time trying to think, because the conversations that Arina and him had were so long ago.

"Yes we have a four o' clock reservation for an Andromeda Bishop, but she hadn't checked in. She specifically stated that a party of people were coming, are you one of the members of that party?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll need your name."

Well...there was a very dangerous pridicament. He could't just give away his real name, since they were still being hunted. No, he had to give a name that was familiar to Arina's mother, something that wasn't so supsicious or dangerous.

"Alcander Wells." Percy said finally.

"Alright, I shall notify Mrs. Bishop that you have checked in upon the arrival. Would you like to go up and wait at your table or shop some more?"

"I'll be back with two other members of our party in an hour. Is that alright?"

"It will be fine." the receptionist smiled.

Percy nodded as he checked his watch and jogged out of the store and back to the spot that they intended to meet. He waited and waited, Grover showing up first reporting that there was no one who had approached him, and no one who would fit the description of someone similar to Arina. Annabeth showed up and did a sweep but there was no sign of a woman either. Percy then proceeded to tell them of the reservation, and where soon riding up an elevator to the top floor where the resteraunt lay.

As they entered, they stared in wonderment as the whole of Seattle lay below them and wide open windows circled around a large room. Little tables lined up against windows and the floor set with fine dining china and fine silk tablecloths.

"Wow." Grover said as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Mr. Wells?" A waitress said walking up to them and Percy nodded.

"Yeah."

"The table is this way Mrs. Bishop arrived ten minutes ago." she walked and the trio followed, still staring in awe.

As they approached the table they saw a very classy dressed woman. She was someone you wouldn't exactly picture living out in the woods or country. Her hair was ebony, and fell straight down her back, and her eyes where lined with precision with make up. Her skin was dark, and it was clear where Arina got her looks from. But the eyes...Mrs. Bishop's eyes were brown. Mrs. Bishop wore a purple blouse, and white trousers and it was clear from the angle that under the table she wore expensive heels on her feet. This woman...was utterly breathtaking by human standards.

Mrs. Bishop looked to the trio in wonder, her eyes narrowing into a hard trance. She then stood up at their approach and glared.

"Where is, _my _daughter?"


	8. VIII

A/N: This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to end it on a certain imagery and a bit of a cliffy...sorry for that. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and thank you all for the awesome reviews, subs and favs! Happy reading!

I have also revised a few things, and fixed spelling errors in this chapter on 9/15 because even when I re-read through it I was horrified at the mistakes, bad grammar, and over all poor sentence structure and use of adjectives. So, in turn I've added and fixed things. -sorry...happy reading once more!

* * *

VIII

_Percy, Annabeth and Grover_

They all stood there staring, not knowing what to say or do. Annabeth then braved a step as she walked up to Mrs. Bishop and fiddled with her hands for a moment as she stared at the mother of a girl who had become one of her trusted friends. It was hard. How do you go about telling a parent that their only child was dead, gone from the world, and unable to breath.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, this is Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood...we're friends of Arina's and Alcander's from camp. Did Arina tell you where she's been the past few years?"

"She called me a few times from various places...but not really, no." Mrs. Bishop said as she eyed Annabeth still unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Her and Alcander have been traveling trying to stop Dea, Caius and Callus from reawakening the Titans. She's been gone for two years and earlier yesterday she returned. But, the camp was attacked, and Arina tried to stop it...but she...she's..."

"She's what? Tell me please." Mrs. Bishop looked desperate and also near about ready to fall over.

Annabeth tried to open her mouth to speak but it was Percy's voice that answered the question.

"She's dead." he said looking at Arina's mother with such sorrow and conviction in his gaze.

Mrs. Bishop blinked a few times as she shakily sat in her chair again and covered her face with her hands. She sat there still for the longest time until she finally uncovered her face then and looked out the window and evidence of tears were starting to form. This woman looked so lost as she sat there. For the trio it was hard to see such a beautiful thing so sad and broken.

"You three sit down and order yourselves something to eat. I'll be right back...I need a moment."

Mrs. Bishop got up then and walked away towards the bathroom and the three of them sat at the table in silence, staring off into different directions, trying to find some sort of calm, when really it was all pain and anguish. Telling Arina's mother of her death, made it seem like they witnessed her killing all over again. It replayed like a bad horror movie in all of their minds. Annabeth was pale, and Percy was staring at the table whilst Grover played with a fork next to his plate. Minutes ticked by into twenty and finally Mrs. Bishop came back and sat back down.

"Tell me everything." she asked softly and calmly.

Percy looked up at her and nodded, ready to pour his heart out. He knew where to start, he had been planning what to say in his mind for hours now. Facing this, was th scariest thing, not even facing Hades was as scary as what he was about to divulge...but he was ready.

* * *

_Alcander_

They had stopped at a motel mid-day. It wasn't anything fancy, nor was it anything to be admonished, but the smell of the place would be enough to throw off their scent for a while. Alcander had gotten a room, and Sherman helped him carry Arina up descretely as they lay her on the bed and covered her with spare sheets. It was disturbing really to both of them as everyone was cramped into a small room, no one daring to go near the body.

After about and hour of silence and the guys trying to watch the news on the TV, Alcander got up and got a wash cloth and walked over to Arina as he began to clean off as much blood as possible. He carefully wiped off the dirt and grime from her beautiful face, and then her neck and arms. Once he eventually got to the stab wound he near about wanted to gag. It was like looking at split granite with blood coming out of it. He got a clean towel and started to clean out the wound the best he could and tearing bed sheets he wrapped her side up the best to his ability.

"You should clean up yourself, Al. We'll watch her." Sherman said at the other end of the room as he sat on the floor with the television remote in his hand.

"You sure?'

"Yeah, it's not like she's going anywhere."

"Hm." Alcander nodded as he headed for the shower.

Alcander stripped of all of his dirt infested clothes and turned on the hot water to a scalding point and got in. It wasn't long for him to just turn into a platonic state of being as he stared at the white tile. He tried not to think, tried not to feel, tried his hardest to keep a straight face...but he just ended up letting the hot water rush down his face and finally let himself cry. It was silent tears, the man still had his pride and he'd be damned if he let the others hear him. No one should ever have to see what he's seen. He was allowed to feel this way, it wasn't wrong.

Deep down, he started to question everything. Could he do this? Would she come back right? What if they didn't make it?

He reached behind his head and clasped a hand on the back of his neck. This mortal flesh, would be the end of him...and he feared if anyone knew it outside of his family. He wished now, in all his years that he did not have a mortal mother. He thanked the God's everyday for his mother, but, if only he was stronger...if only his father had fallen in love with an immortal he wouldn't have been born this way. He could have protected his family better.

Alcander shut off the water and climbed out as he gave himself a quick rub down with a towel and put his clothes back on. He reached for the door when his high alerted senses kicked and he he turned around just in time to have something materialize in front of him and punch him in the face. He flew through the door and ended up on the floor. He was now staring up at a Gorgon...or to be precise he was staring at Euryale the middle sister of Medusa and Stheno. Her grey eyes bored into his and he felt his body stiffen. He was thankful for his Titan blood as it would not have him turn into stone, but it did affect him to where it temporarily disabled him...like the world had gone slightly fuzzy.

"Son of Hyperion." she hissed her ruby lips turning up as it showed white sharp teeth. The snakes on her head were black as obsidian, and she leered over him like a lion would it's prey, seeking for the perfect kill.

"Gorgon! Don't look!" Alcander yelled to his friends.

He got to his feet in a flash and Euryale flexed her hands out as massive claws of bone grew from her fingers. Her smile widened to reveal sharp canines elongated and deadly. Alcander backed up a few paces as she went for him and the next moment he was flying through the wall with the she-demon on him. She drove her bone claws into his chest as it ripped through his skin and he roared in pain. It was then that a sword when through her neck, and Alcander looked to see Sherman, eyes closed as he was standing over her. Euryale shrieked making them all fall to the ground covering their ears, her unearthly wail shattering glass and mirrors.

Alcander forced the hands out of his skin as he threw Euryale off of him and darted up as he gathered up Sherman and went back through the hole in the wall and into their room.

"Take Arina and get the hell out of-" he was pulled back, hands wrapping around his throat and he gagged as he grabbed at the bone that was sinking into his flesh. He felt his human skin break, and he felt true terror. Death was at his door.

It was just then as Sherman went to grab Arina that the sink's faucet started to rattle and the shower began to creak. The Gorgon let up her hold a bit as she heard the ominous creaking around her. Everyone froze as suddenly pipes burst, coming from all directions and wrapping themselves around Euryale. The she-demon was lifted into the air with such force and wrapped in a torrent of high pressured water. It suddenly then froze, all solid ice as Euryale was frozen in time her hands outstretched for Alcander and the snakes moving forward to bite.

Everyone was alright, but the stared in wonder. Slowly everyone looked to Arina's body, still dead and lifeless, except now the eyes were open, staring up at the ceiling like she had been alive for a few moments.

"What the hell!" Sherman moved away from the body, tripping over his own feet.

"What the hell is right." Alcander said rubbing his throat. "We need to get out of here."

* * *

_Percy, Annabeth and Grover_

Percy prepared himself, knowing what to say was different than having the actual guts to say it. Annabeth stared at him, ready to step in if she had to but she knew it was Percy's right, and it was something he had to do. She knew he blamed himself, and in part she blamed herself too. It seemed, looking back on it, they could have done so much more.

"Arina arrived at Camp yesterday around mid-day. She came in right as the first strike happened at Camp, along with Alcander. We mad esome plans to come see you, that we'd be safer here in Washington. Those plans, changed so drastically in the span of a few hours. The camp was ravaged, by everything and anything that Hell could throw at us. I've never seen anyone go in head first without a second thought like Arina, and she made a huge sacrifice, laying her life down so everyone else could have theirs."

"Who? Who did it?"

"Dea."

"Oh my-," Mrs. Bishop put a shocked hand to her mouth and took a shaky breath. "My baby." she whispered. "I trusted Dea...I invited that brat into my home."

"It's my fault." Percy said. "If I hadn't gotten in the way..."

"Don't blame yourself." Mrs. Bishop said as she reached over and took Percy's hand.

Percy felt a swell of warmth, despite how he was feeling. He suddenly missed his own mother and wished she was here to help him through this.

"You tried to save her, you have nothing but my gratitude. I am glad that you came in her stead, I am glad you told me."

He suddenly saw why Arina described her mother the way she did. Mrs. Bishop was nothing but kindness...defensive at first, but such compassion rang through her being. It radiated off of her in waves, almost as if her heart was too big for her.

"We came here, primarily because of this." Percy took his hand back and fished out of his pocket Arina's pennant.

Mrs. Bishop's eyes widened a bit and she reached out for it and Percy settled it in her hand.

"I gave this to Arina when she was eight. William gave it to me and told me to give it to her when she left home."

"William?" Grover inquired. "You mean Oceanus."

"Well yes," Mrs. Bishop smiled sadly at the proper name of her husband. "but he didn't call himself that when he was with me. He was William Bishop, a dazzling, kind man who took care of me and gave me a beautiful daughter. It wasn't until after Arina was born that he told me what he was, and why he had to go. Letting him go was the second hardest thing I had to do."

"What was the first?" Annabeth asked.

"Letting my little girl go. Not exactly a proper order to things, but, it was his last wish that Arina was safe and sound. I sent her away with Chiron a long time ago. It was for the best...I honsetly can't say I could have handled having a daughter who could lift a tractor above her head at four years old. I haven't seen her since her fourteenth birthday...and then she suddenly calls me telling me she's coming home for a very important reason."

"Do you know what that pennant does?" Percy asked and Mrs. Bishop nodded sadly.

"It unlocks my husband from his tomb. But he told me I must never do it, and never allow Arina to do it."

"There's a war raging between the god's right now." Percy explained. "Cronus is back, and he's using Dea, Callus and Caius to release the Titans from their bonds. Arina's last wish, was that I come to you, to ask you to help us unlock Oceanus so that he may confront Cronus to end this war."

"You must be something special, for my daughter to entrust you with this knowledge." Mrs. Bishop tilted her head to the side. "What child of what God are you?"

"Posidon." Percy said smally.

"All of you..."

"I'm the daughter of Athena." Annabeth said.

"Me..oh just your typical satyr." Grover shrugged. "But I am a _senior _protector."

Grover lifted his baseball cap to reveal his horns and Mrs. Bishop smiled slightly and nodded.

"My daughter had such friends...I'm proud." Mrs. Bishop stared at the glittering pennant in her hands and nodded. "If it was my little sand dollars last wish...what more can I do but help. But we have to leave...we've lingered to long."

No one even had a second thought that they hadn't eaten. They all arose and began towards the elevator.

But just as they made their way to the elevator, a huge quake rumbled beneath them causing many around them to scream. It was then that the glass of the North side of the tower shattered as large claws grasped the metal, crunching it and tearing it away. A large spiked, green and black head forced it's way through the windows and tore with it's teeth and claws.

A dragon, had found them, and was intent on getting to them.


	9. IX

IX

_Percy, Annabeth, and Grover_

Percy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Riptide as he clicked the end of the pen and it shifted into a sword. Annabeth and Grover too pulled out their respective weapons as they stared at the giant scaled beast in surprise, horror, fear, and everything else in-between.

"Uh someone want to explain the _dragon_!" Percy yelled back at Annabeth as the high pressured wind roared through the shattered tower. The cold air was fridged as it chilled their bones, whipping hair and jackets around, muffling any noise. Their voices raised to communicate, but even then it felt like the world was going deaf.

"Cronus must of sent it." Annabeth yelled back. "We have to get to lower ground, we can't fight it up here with all of these people. Someone's going to get killed."

"Come on!" Mrs. Bishop led them to the emergency exit. They started down the stairs at top speed, all of them feeling the tower creak ominously.

"It wouldn't knock over would it?" Grover asked looking up at the ceiling, unsure, as the plaster around them began to crack.

"The way it's going at it, I wouldn't put it past it." Percy said tugging on his best friends sleeve.

They finally got to ground level as the whole structure was being evacuated. They were getting lost in the crowd, and soon separated in the mass. When Percy tried to look for Annabeth or Mrs. Bishop it was hard to distinguish any faces in this chaos. Percy looked up to see the dragon dragging a paw on the inside of the resteraunt and then let out a deafening roar. It was like watching a dog try to lick the peanut butter out of one of those hollow toys. Except the dragon was doing an excelent job of tearing the toy apart.

"It's kind of like Godzilla." Grover said as he stopped and tilted his head to the side.

"Except it's not a movie...this is real." Percy rang out as he tugged his friend along then. "Come on we have to find Annabeth and Mrs. Bishop."

"In this mass...no way."

"Head towards the carousel!" Percy nudged Gover along as they sprinted towards the building that housed the carousel. Percy was moments away from reaching it when the air pressure built around them and a roar echoed throughout the sky. He looked up to see the dragon sniff and look down at him and then dive off the top of the tower and straight for him. "Not good, not good, not good!" he chanted as he sprinted into the building, only to lose his balance in the quake.

The dragon had collided with the side of the building and now was on the ground as it was snaking it's head through the opening of the warehouse-like structure. Grover had found himself diving behind some video arcade machines whilst Percy was underneath an air hockey table. They both made eye contact as the dragon sniffed. It forced more of it's body into the building as, the high ceiling could take it. It was one of those moments where time slowed down and got painfully slow as they had no where to run, and their hiding places were limited.

"Hey, pea-brain!" a voice yelled and Grover and Percy looked to the side entrance to the arcade as they saw Annabeth standing there, cross bow raised. She fired two shots, getting the beast in the eye with the second. It roared in pain but it didn't stop it from charging. "Percy, Grover run!"

And Annabeth was gone the next instant, her long legs running at top speed as she hopped over planter boxes and started for the main road.

Percy and Grover took this opportunity to make a break for it as they went out the rear entrance of the place and too started for the main road. They hopped over bike rails, and pushed people aside as they saw a white mercedes pull up in front of Annabeth as she came to the street. The door opened and Annabeth hopped inside, clamboring into the back seat and both Percy and Grover dove in the next second.

Mrs. Bishop made no effort to wait for them to close the door, she merely tore down the street the next moment, racing around cars, breaking about eight traffic laws in the span of a minute. Grover climbed into the back with Annabeth, leaving Percy the passenger seat. Percy pulled the door shut and sank in his seat as he disengaged Riptide. They all where taking full even breaths, trying to calm themselves.

"Is that what it's been like for you three?" Mrs. Bishop asked exasperated.

"More or less." Annabeth shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but I hate your lives. Dragons! There's dragons, and what else is there that I have been totally blind to! Oh, my-I sent my daughter off to face that...I'm a horrible mother! I-I am a complete and utter failure. William would be so mad at me, he'd hate me...I hate me."

Mrs. Bishop at that point had started to hyperventalate as she looked frantically at the road, leaning forward a bit as her hands grasped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turned white. Percy reached over as he pat her back gently.

"It's okay, really it's fine. You're not a bad mom...Arina didn't think so at least and neither do we." Percy consoled and Mrs. Bishop glanced at him and nodded but she still was tense.

Percy sat back in his seat as he sighed.

"If we have to face another large creature like that, I am opting for life insurance and an early retirement." Grover said as he shook his head in the back seat. Annabeth smacked his shoulder as she gave him a reprimanding glare and that silenced Grover's sarcastic remarks for the remainder of the journey. In fact it was silent all the way to the Bishop home.

Four and a half hours later, they were in the middle of nowhere. Sure there were a lot of trees and such, but there was just absolutely a whole lot of nothing. Everyone looked around, in wonder, their eyes scanning curiously for some sort of civilization that wasn't a gas station. Just then, Mrs. Bishop drove off the road and onto a gravel path that headed furthur West. They suddenly were taken through a denser part of the forest, and Annabeth looked behind her to see the path dissapearing in the trees as they went. It was like the everything was erasing behind them.

Twenty minutes passed until it opened up again and they were greated with a blue horizon, where in the distance you could see ocean for miles. A Workmans house sat on a hill, and acres of land lay around it. There was a quaint brown barn and a few cattle and animals roamed around. A garden was out front with a white picket fence surrounding it and an old tire swing attached to an old redwood tree.

Mrs. Bishop parked the car and they all got out to be greeted by a fresh sea-breeze. They smiled looking about and Percy heard a animal whine coming from around the house.

"Ah, he's gotta come and sniff you guys out." Mrs. Bishop chuckled.

Just then a beautiful white stallion came rounding about the house, his long blond main flowing back. He galloped around them in a circle, and around the car as he came to a trot and then a shaky halt right in front of Percy. Percy stared at him, looking deep into those chesnut eyes. The stallion lowered it's head and brushed it against Percy's face and nudged him a bit and Percy raised a hand and pat it against the horse's firm neck.

"He likes you." Mrs. Bishop smiled. "And he never likes anyone, guess your father has something to do with it though."

"What's his name?" Annabeth asked.

"I am Arion, the very same which was created by your father, Son of my Maker." the voice itself echoed like smooth silk from the horse, though the horse didn't cartoonishly move it's lips. It was as if it echoed in all of their heads. Everyone's eyes widened except Mrs. Bishop's.

"My father made you?"

"Indeed. I have walked this earth a many lifetimes and have come to find a home here. I came into the care of Arina when she was just a foal herself. I was not asked by any God to remain here, but I remained because one day I knew I'd meet you. We are brothers in a sense...we come from the same parentage."

"I'm going to go start on dinner. I'll be up at the house." Mrs. Bishop said as she started up the hill.

"Oh we'll help!" Grover said as the thought of food excited him. "Come on Perc."

"Be up in a second." Percy said as he pat Arion's neck soothingly.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look as Annabeth nodded and followed Grover and Mrs. Bishop up to the house.

Percy turned back to Arion and the horse bent down on his knees looking up at Percy expectantly.

"Come, we have much to talk about. I wish for you to tell me about my Arina. I miss her terribly...I have not seen her for a long, long time."

Percy nodded as he grabbed the mane of Arion and swung himself over the shoulders and soon Arion was rising and taking flight across the acerage. They glided across grassy hills and soon where on the beach, as Arion came to a walk. There was much for them to talk about, and it wasn't often Arion talked to anyone that wasn't of Bishop blood.

* * *

_Alcander_

Night had befallen this small platoon once more. They had to steal another car, but this time two seperate ones because some of the Aries bretheren didn't want to be in the same vacinity as the body. This time they had wrapped Arina up tight, hiding her in the backseat as they drove along the interstate. By now they were already halfway through Ohio. It was hot in the car, and the AC was on full blast as Alcander sat back casually in the drivers seat.

"What do you think happened?" Sherman asked again as he glanced in the rearview mirror with apprehension. He was half expecting a dead arm to pull back the sheat and the dead body to rise just like in one of those horror movies he had seen during the summer.

"I've heard certain theories about when demi-god or half immortal children die. If they are endowed with powers, then it remains in the shell after the soul has departed. So in theory even though Arina is gone, her body can still control water. If the vessel is in any way in distress or in anyway threatened, it reacts and spontaneously uses the power."

"What purpose would that serve?"

"Prevent from happening what we're trying to do, except there was no grave robbing involved."

"Wouldn't this be advantage to the home team if she can still...you know...move?"

"I guess." Alcander sighed. "It's just, kinda freaky."

"Yeah...tell me something I don't know. I just can't believe we've been attacked like this in the span of three days. It's like...come on."

"I know...but, you signed on."

"I know I did, but you have to admit this is overkill."

"Hence the word, _kill_."

"All I'm saying is that, Arina is dead. Why would they still be coming after us?"

"Cause _I'm_ not dead." Alcander said softly. "Dea knows I'll do anything at this point to get Arina back. They know that the body will rejenerate if given the opportunity, and if Dea knows then Cronus knows. Arina was killed by the influence of mystical energy and it wasn't natural she was murdered. This gives us a greater chance of getting her back."

"Well it'd be easier if we can fly to Los Angeles rather than drive. It's just gonna get us attacked more often than not."

"You wanna try explaining to baggage claim why a suitcase weights the equivilant to a body?" Alcander looked at Sherman skeptically.

"Well what if we just...you know, say she passed out?"

"She's cut open!"

"Well what if we teleport her there somehow?"

"Who would meet the body on the other side?"

"I don't know...what if someone went with?"

"It's hard to teleport anyone, we'd need a god to do it or a nymph."

"Wish Hermes was on our side." Sherman said offhandedly and Alcander's brow froze in a quizical way as if in deep thought. He then roughtly pulled over on the side of the road, as did the car behind them and got out as he walked a distance aways. "Hey Al?" Sherman yelled getting out of the car.

"Hermes!" Alcander yelled up at the night sky. "Come down here and show your face, by right you have to respond upon being summoned by the blood of an immortal wether it be demi-god or titan."

In an instant, there was a flash as Hermes; Luke's father, descended from the sky and came to a skidding halt on the dirt beside the road. He pat his tunic down and turned looking at Alcander very annoyed and irate looking.

"You called, Son of Hyperion?"

"Yeah, I got a bone to pick with you." Alcander said glaring at the god.

"Well pick away sooner rather than later, I haven't got all night. Contrary to popular belief I am a very busy man. Got things to deliver and Gods to see."

"You can make time for me." Alcander said angrily and Hermes sighed.

"What is it?"

"I need a favor."

"Oh a favor?" Hermes scoffed as he waved a hand in the air and then placed his hands on his hips as he stared off in a particular direction, a condescending and bored look to his face.

"You owe it."

"To whome?"

"The woman your son got killed."

Hermes froze as he stared at Alcander, his eyes looking very forelorn and distressed. Luke nowadays was a touchy subject for the Messenger God. He knew just what his son was doing, and had no power to stop it. He couldn't face his son, himself, and Zeus has forbade him to get a hand in it.

"I am forbidden to associate with anything concerning my son."

"Your son killed a champion of the people of this earth. Your son influenced Dea to kill Arina. You owe it to Arina to at least help someway. Or you owe me, her last living, and caring kin."

"What would you have me do, assuming I would even get involved in the first place?"

"I need you to transport us to Los Angeles."

"One, why on earth would you even want to be in that city right now? Two, what is so important in that city? I assumed you would just want to be sent to Olympus or, wherever the Son of Poseidon may be."

"How do you know where Percy is?" Alcander asked suspiciously.

"Zeus. Don't think I'm playing both sides of the field here. I like having my head intact thank you, and have no desire to piss Zeus off any more than he is right now. If it came down to it I'm more afraid of Zeus than I am Cronus...so."

"Doesn't explain..." Alcander started but Hermes held a hand up.

"I have to keep watch, deliver news of any large changing events...it's my job."

"You're job, is to help us now. Sherman-," Alcander looked back at Sherman who was still leaning against the passenger side of the car. "Bring Arina."

"I'm not touching her-,"

"Bring Arina!" Alcander ordered.

Sherman's jaw locked and he nodded as he slammed the door shut and opened the back passenger doors. He grunted as he pulled the body halfway out by the feet and then hauling it over his shoulder he walked towards Alcander.

"You've been carting the body around?" Hermes asked as he stared at the wrapped up body in horror. "How savage."

"You're going to transport, Arina and the rest of us to Los Angeles. Preferably to the entrance of the Underworld."

"I can't do that."

"Uh yes you can." Sherman protested as he handed Arina to Alcander. "You're the god of travel as well. You were summoned by immortal blood and therefore you have to conceded."

"I have nothing to be offered in return for such a large service."

"How about the reward of me not kicking your ass." Alcander said dangerously low.

"Oh boy, do you need a rude awakening." Hermes face darkened a bit. "I am a god, I will not be talked to in such a manner."

"I'm half titan, try me."

"We ripped apart Cronus, I don't think it'd be too hard to rip apart a halfling." Hermes made a few steps forward but Sherman stood in the way.

"How about this, if you help us, you will be credited for helping save the world, the gods, and every human. You will be written in History, Hermes. Hermes the great, came in and rescued the daughter of Oceanus from a eternal torment in hell. Helped put the Titan's back in their bonds." Sherman watched carefully as Hermes took in the words in thought and then sighed.

"You will testify to Zeus of these matters. I will not be blamed for the atrocities my son as committed."

"Just do it." Alcander said and Hermes glared at the young half-titan.

Hermes took an orb out of his leather pouch and crushed it as it turned into fine powdered dust. He tossed it in the air and suddenly the world around them started to spin slightly. The ground took new shape, their bodies felt cool and warm at the same time as the sensation of time changed. Soon, daylight was stretching over the horizon and they were no longer in Ohio. Now they stood in front of the Hollywood sign in Los Angeles.

Hermes looked around at his handywork and sighed.

"Don't call upon me again or you shall suffer great consequences Son of Hyperion." and with that Hermes dissapeared in a flutter of smoke as his body dissapated in the air.

* * *

_Percy, Annabeth and Grover_

The wind swept over Percy's face as he and Arion walked along the beach. He took a deep breath of the cool salt air, and for some strange reason was brought back home. He was brought to a time when he didn't even know about his powers, and even though his life then was nothing but miserable...he had his mother, and he was blissfully ignorant. He wished in some ways it stayed that way. And though he never regrets meeting Annabeth or Grover or hell even Arina, he wished he didn't. Arina might still be alive if it weren't for him, and the world might not have become so catasrophic. He closed his eyes and squeezed them tight.

"You're in pain." Arion said and Percy sighed as he opened his eyes.

"I guess."

"You can't hide your true feelings from me. We are brothers after all."

"Yeah."

"Please, tell me of Arina. How is she?" Arion's voice was thick and rich and it calmed Percy some, and it made it okay to say what he was going to say next.

"She died."

There was silence and distress now in the air and Arion lifted his head and tossed his mane a bit.

"How?" was the only thing the legendary horse asked and Percy pat Arion's neck gently.

"Saving the lives of everyone she cared about. Dea stabbed her in her weak spot."

"I never liked that girl. There was something always so bloodthirsty about her. Her thoughts were dark and impure and I knew, and thought I always told Arina, Arina refused to believe it. She saw good in others, that people refused to see."

"She gets it from her mom."

"That she does." Arion agreed. "But Arina also has much more to her, a power in her that even her father feared."

"What do you mean?"

"The potential to become a God, like your father and like Oceanus himself. The ocean was always apart of Arina...she was birthed at sea. Her name is of a given greek root meaning _of the sea_. She is surrounded by clarity, and good judgement and power. She is a champion...you know this term?"

"You mean like a Hero...like Achilles and Hercules?"

"Like yourself as well." Arion chuckled. "You all have the potential for God-hood. But Arina, it was aparent from her birth she had such a potential."

"Is that why she had such control over her cousins?"

"It's exactly why she has so much control over any situation. There is a part of her personality that is very much her mother _and _her father. You can't get angry with her because she holds so much love like her mother, but you can't question her either because she commands so much respect like her father. She is half human, half titan and there she lies in both worlds."

"But Oceanus isn't a god...so Arina can't..."

"She can." Arion said carefully. "Titan's in their own way were Gods. Indestructable, powerful, creators and destroyers...but they did not want to be gods they wanted to be controllers. Even to their children, the Olympians. The first war was about freedom, the right to live and to choose. The second war, was about revenge and the third act...well, it's about choosing a side. Arina chose hers, the moment she forfeit her life in exchange for others. It's what makes her a god...to have those that follow you willingly and passionately, who utter your name in reverence."

"And if she is ressurected and becomes a god?"

"Heaven and Hell, there will be no place for Cronus to hide. I feel the change in the air as we speak. I feel...I feel a switch in the destiny and fate of everyone. I feel _her_, calling us all to rally to her. Can't you?"

"I can't feel much of anything anymore." Percy admitted solemnly.

"Maybe you need to let go, and allow yourself to not think of death as permanence for those like us. More along the lines of an extended vacation." Arion chuckled lightly though it was only to cheer him up. Percy smiled slightly at the attempt but still he couldn't let it go.

He wasn't ready to let his anger and his sorrow go.

"Do you love Arina?" Arion asked and Percy looked down at the horse as Arion's head was turnd looking back at him. The chesnut eyes bore so much soul, that Arion seemed more than human instead of horse in that moment.

"I do."

"What kind of love?"

"What other kind is there?"

"There is love of kin, love of a friends, love of a lover, and then a unique kind."

"I don't know how to answer this..."

"Do you feel as though when Arina and yourself are standing in the same room, that you feel a tug in your chest. You have to be close, in order for anything in the world to feel right. When you fight with one another, do you feel the bloodlust to charge but at the same time want to desperately drop to your knees and surrender? When you both are in your element, can you almost feel each other's feelings and thoughts?"

"How do you know-,"

"It's a once in a lifetime occurance for a demi-god or titan. It is the person you are genetically meant to be with. It doesn't mean you _have_ to be with them, but for a future generation this person would be the most compatable to make strong, powerful, children. You and my little Arina have this bond."

"So it's not love?"

"I didn't say that. The feelings are most certainly your own, but you are not bound to be with her. You may want her, you may crave her, and every moment of sleep is filled with her face...but the more you deny it the more it fades and soon you will become your own person again. It is a fleeting thing, this bond...most embrace it, others deny it."

"You sound like you've had one?"

"In my human form, I had loved a woman. The bond we shared was perfect. But time took her from me, and the bond faded. I could have given up my immortality to live a mortal life with her, but, I was young and I was afraid. I gave up perfection for a life of lonliness. I wish to tell you not to make the same mistake I did, but, it is your choice."

"I do love her. But, I do love someone else as well." Percy admitted to himself. He always knew he loved Annabeth, but burried it because he felt so strongly for Arina. Now with this knowledge he was once again very much confused.

"Now I sense great confusion."

"I don't know what to do. I know I'd be happy beyond belief if Arina was alive again...but I can't imagine myself marrying her, having children with her or, hell anything like that with her. I just feel so happy though when I'm around her, and when she's smiling and happy. I have such a desire to be the perfect man for her it's maddening. I waited...and was that all for nothing?"

"Maybe it's something that time needs to run it's course to fix."

"We don't have much time."

"After everything is said and done, you need to talk with Arina."

"Assuming that the ressurection works."

"It will."

"You sound confident." Percy scoffed and Arion sighed as he came to a halt in the sand. Arion turned his head and looked out at the ocean, seeing dark clouds in the distance as they came towards land.

"Like I said, I have lived many years on this earth Percy Jackson. You learn to feel things, you learn to hope and what's more...you see miracles beyond your wildest dreams."


	10. X

A/N: Note to all, I added more brothers of Ares just because I thought it was a cool concept that they would band together in my interpretation of the story and be a sort of all powerful Platoon. So if you see names you don't recognize...I added them. happy reading!

* * *

X

_Alcander_

Alcander stared up at the daunting Hollywood sign as the wind blew back his hair. They were high above Los Angeles, in the middle of what seemed like nowhere. Sherman walked up to one of the letters and noticed it was written in Ancient Greek. He looked to Alcander and then back to the sign as he read the greek for everyone to hear.

"Woe to all depraived souls." Sherman uttered.

Just the the ground began to shake a bit as a pile of earth under the sign began to crumble away and reveal a portal of sorts. It was dark and Alcander looked to it and then to Sherman.

"Here we go." Alcander said as he hoisted Arina up more in his arms. He took the first steps and down into the slope that was the entrance to the Underworld. It definitely looked like a river to hell as the smell was dank and thick and skulls holding candles lined the walls. Everyone drew their swords and looked about, half expecting the worse to happen.

However nothing went bump or tried to attack them.

In the boat by the edge of the river stood Charon; the ferryman of the dead. The ferryman sniffed as he turned his head to look at the new party of arrivals. It normally wasn't in his fashion to even acknowledge the presence of those who weren't dead, but this time something had peaked his interest.

"You have come with a body, that has not yet paid the price to the underworld. The soul remains here, in this river." he said in a drone like voice, his eyes bulging a bit as he said so. "But a price must be paid."

"I don't have any drachma's." Alcander said.

"Then you may not get the soul of the Champion back."

"Then we'll talk to the fates." Alcander made to walk down the stone steps but Charon stopped him with his words once more.

"A life for a life, will ressurect the one of your choosing." Charon pointed a spindly finger at him and Alcander froze as he contemplated.

"No Al, we'll find another way. There's no garuntee he's telling the truth."

"The ferryman doesn't lie." Alcander said carefully.

"Hade's controls him, he could have manipulated him into doing the same to us."

"Sherman." Alcander said strongly. "The _ferryman_ can't lie."

"Well we need you."

"We need Arina more."

"Dude, how many drachma's for a soul?" Sherman turned to Charon, refusing to accept his friends sacrificng himself so he'd get his cousin back. There was no justice in that.

"Two, the same price as it takes to ferry them to their fate."

"Mark, please tell me you have at least two?" Sherman turned and looked to his brother and Mark shrugged as he searched through his pants. "The one time Mark you have no money on you..."

"Got one." Mark said as he finally fished the gold coin out of his pocket. He tossed it to Sherman who caught it and then held it up to the candle light just for good measure. They had half a payment for the soul but did not have another. Sherman looked at Mark expectantly but Mark shrugged and shook his head. Sherman then looked at his other brothers expectantly and Edward the youngeset of the group rolled his eyes as he reached into his leather armor and pulled out a gold drachma on a golden chain. He ripped it off and tossed it to his brother who looked at him eyebrows raised and not to pleased.

"What, dad left it for me." he said looking away.

Sherman ripped the gold chain off the coin and then handed them to Alcander. Alcander closed his fist around the payment and then walked up to Charon as he deposited the currency in his spindly, outstretched and waiting hand. The ferryman examed the drachma's and then nodded as he put them in the pocket of his dark cloak. He then held his hand out to the river below him and Alcander looked to the murky deep waters.

"What do I do?" Alcander asked Charon.

"Put the body in the water, and the soul will fill the vessel once more." and then he turned into a stony state once more, ignoring all that they did.

Alcander looked to Sherman and Sherman nodded. Alcander then started towards the edge of the river and he gently knelt down and settled Arina into the water. At first she floated, her dark hair swimming around her like ebony seaweed. Then the body started to sink into the depths of the water. Everyone watched, unsettled as the air around them thickened and charged. Then, the sound of a heartbeat rattled through the cavern and Alcander leant over the edge, the stone cold body unmoving.

Moment's ticked until the eyes snapped open, revealing a glowing blue and suddenly the river turned into a hurricane. Water splashed about, spirals of discord and mayhem as if it was fighting against something. Alcander was thrust back, as he hit Sherman and they went sprawling to the damp earth beneath them. They shielded themselves the best they could but the aura was keeping them from moving.

Finally the water ceased to move, and all was still in an instant. Everyone looked to see Arina, standing on the bank of the river, and she stretched her neck to the side and grinned.

"Good to be back in my own skin." she said.

* * *

_Percy, Annabeth, and Grover_

Percy and Arion rode back to the house later in the evening around sunset. Percy dismounted and walked up the hill and turned to look at Arion, as the horse trotted back around the house towards the large brown barn. He sighed as he walked up the front steps and through the wide open double doors. He passed through white curtains as they had lined the door almost like a dream, until he entered the large foyer. It was decorated with a Western-Roman fashion as a small fountain lay in the center, to the left was a curved stair case and then a split hallway that led somewhere further into the house and then a fine sitting room all in white's and browns.

He heard voices and headed towards them as he smelled the familiar smells of food. He hadn't remembered the last time he had a good meal that wasn't pretzels on the flight here and the taste if lightly carbonated soda. He walked into a kitchen, clearly warn and used as it had a home feeling to it. It reminded him of the kitchen back at his mothers home in New York as he gazed upon the rough pale blue wood of the cabinets and the seashells that adorned the counter.

"There you are." Mrs. Bishop said. "I hope you like grilled cheese and tomato soup. It just kind of seemed like one of those days."

"Sounds great." Percy said as he came up to the center island and slid into a seat next to Annabeth. Percy reached out as he hooked his forefinger around her's and Annabeth smiled at him.

"How was your talk with Arion?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It was informative...calming. Almost like talking to Chiron, but, Arion understands certain things about water-kenetics that no one does. It was nice."

"That's good. You seem better."

"Yeah." Percy shrugged.

It was then that something was dangled in front of him and Percy looked up to see Mrs. Bishop lean over the counter and settle Arina's pennant on surface before him. He unhooked his hand from Annabeths and reached out towards it as he picked it up, running his fingers over the grooves as he so often liked to do. Turning it over he gazed into the flat surface of the shell, reading the greek on it as it illumiated to him once more. It wasn't an erie glow like before, it was normal, and there was no ghostly whisper of the ocean and a flute. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at it and he then looked up to Mrs. Bishop.

He watched her float about the kitchen, ordering Grover to help her with the dried spices for the soup. Mrs. Bishop took a fresh tomato and a kitchen knife and started to cut triangular slices as they fell onto the cutting board with such precision.

_"It's time."_ the deep voice said.

And just then Mrs. Bishop gasped as the blade she was holding cut her delicate finger. Percy arose slowly, staring at the little drop of blood forming and he walked up to her as he took her hand staring at the blood as if he was in a trance.

"Percy?" she inquired trying to grasp his attention.

"Perc!" Grover said louder but Percy wasn't listening. It's as if he was suddenly deaf.

He didn't know what happened but the little drop of blood on Mrs. Bishops finger trailed down her palm and he reacted. He slammed his hand up against Mrs. Bishop as the pennat was cupped between them and suddenly a aura appeared around their intertwined hands. It was green, the color of seafoam and it pulsed as if it were a heartbeat. Moments ticked by as the aura turned red, as the blood seeped into it and suddenly dissolved.

Percy gasped as his threw his hand away and watched the bloody pennant fall to the stone floor beneath them. Something had changed, and he felt a pull in his chest, like something had reformed in that instant. He grew anxious suddenly, like he needed to be somewhere other than here.

"What did you do?" Mrs. Bishop asked as she herself was unsure.

"We need to leave." Percy mumbled as he bent down swiping the pennant off the ground. Bood and all he pocketed it and turned to leave but Annabeth got up and grabbed him by the upper arm before he made any more steps towards the exit.

"What just happened?"

"There's no time. We need to go."

"Go where, man?" Grover asked and Percy looked to his best friend his mind still a bit muddled.

"I...what?"

"You said we need to go somewhere?" Grover said and Percy's brow furrowed.

"I don't know where, I just...we need to go."

Just then the ground shook in a tremendous quake and the sky darkened outside. Rain began to fall, and winds began to pick up and it was as if a hurricane had hit. It wasn't until the faucets in the house started to rattle, and the sink burst that everyone was brought out of their momentary daze. Water spilled out onto the floor and it rose in the air as it swirled around starting to take form.

"Stop it Percy!" Grover yelled.

"It's not me!"

It then solidified as it was given color and human shape. There before them stood a handsome dazzling man. He had salt and pepper hair with a beard to match as his eyes were bluer than the Agean sea. He wore a white shirt and slacks and looked utterly breathtaking as his skin was lightly olive complected. He had crinkles around his eyes as if they were too tired and old but yet joyful from so much previous smiling. And the man did smile.

Mrs. Bishop leant against the back counter and placed a hand over her heart as she looked utterly stricken and then rushed towards this man.

"William!" she threw her arms around his neck and at that moment everyone knew.

This was Arina's father. This was Oceanus, and he was free.

* * *

_Arina_

Arina stepped forward as she looked at everyone around her, she smiled as she then ran forward and wrapped her arms around her cousin and Alcander himself tugged her close to him as he buried his face in her hair. He had missed her, he had patiently done what was asked of him and the reward couldn't have been sweeter. Arina pulled back, placing both of her hands on either side of his face and Alcander studied her. Her face had a glow to it, as it seemd to come from within. It was bright and her flawless skin was no longer ash and dead but full of life and presence. Her tan radiated, her hair shined and glowed, her skin was renewed and her teeth shone like the whitest pearls. She was dazzling.

"Thank you." she whispered to Alcander. Arina kissed Alcander's cheek and then parted from him as she circled about taking in her surroundings. Sherman still stood there in awe, as he stared at Arina. It was hard to imagine her being this way when for four days straight she was dead. He felt the need to reach out and touch her.

Almost as if the thought had resonated, Arina's eyes snapped to him and a knowing smile spread across her face like dye in water. It was a look that was much older than time, yet newer than a newborn baby. It was as if everything was passing through Arina...a great understanding of the here and the now, as well as the past, and what's to come.

She had transcended, no longer was her skin vunerable but inpenetrable. You could see it by the way she held herself, by how smooth the skin looked but at the same time you knew it was hard as a rock. Sherman stepped closer, as if he was captivated, pulled by a impulsive need and reached out with his hand. Arina let him near as his hand ghosted across her cheek, and Sherman felt like he was at the Ocean. A calm and warmth settled over him, he felt the cool summer breeze whisper across his face and he stared into her eyes and seeing for himself the vast plain of forever.

He was in the presence of a goddess, and immortal being, someone far more powerful than he. He pulled his hand away and her face still had that inky smile that seemd to be so welcoming. Edward and Mark stood there also transfixed, as well as Trent and Peter. They all had their turn as they touched her skin, a hand on her shoulder, her hands, her face. She closed her eyes and relished it as it was human contact, the awe she felt, the power. She felt reverence and love, and it was all for her.

It's a God's fuel to be honored and loved. If they are present in people's minds they have a power no one can understand.

But in those moments she felt something break. A long thick connection was made and she looked blank, the inky smile retreating and her brow furrowed in thought. Alcander watched her intently as she froze, still and unmoving as a perfect statue.

"What's wrong?" Alcander whispered and her glowing eyes turned to him.

"We must wait." she said softly. "They will be coming shortly."

"Who?" Sherman asked and Arina sighed almost as if it was an obvious thing. She said nothing further, just kept her eyes on the ground.

* * *

_Percy, Annabeth and Grover_

Everyone stared at the dazzling man before them, bewitched by his very presence. They all stood there, watching, as Mrs. Bishop kissed her husband and wept. Oceanus held her tight, possesively and it mirrored so perfectly, to Percy, how he held Arina. Oceanus, parted from his wife, wiping the tears away with his weather worn hands and she smiled a large bright smile.

"I missed you." she said her voice thick and he nodded.

"I have thought about you every moment since I had to go away." he kissed her hair and then her face. It was so attentive, so loving and caring and it was deep. You can tell when two people really, truly and passionately love one another. You saw perfection, something that can't be traced to a specific origin as it was just _there_, but at the same time all the indicators were there. It was all in what wasn't said, those pauses in between moments, the looks, the smiles, the way she turned her body into his and the way his arm went around her.

The bond.

Oceanus then looked to Percy and smiled. He parted from his wife and then held his hand out and Percy saw as a golden pennant materialized into his hand. He looked at it, the blood smeared across it and he tilted his head to the side. Percy looked down at his pocket as he placed his hand over the jean material to find that Arian's pennant was no longer in his possession and in fact it was the same that was now in her father's hands.

"I suppose you are the one to thank for my release?"

"Y-yes sir." Percy said, still quite confused. This whole experience was like a train crash and the moments weren't slow and simple but fast, wild, with much need and hurry.

"Arina gave this to you?"

"Before she went away...yes." Percy just stared at the man.

"Hm." Oceanus reached out as he tilted Percy's face up by the chin and looked with intent into Percy's eyes. Percy had the chance then to look into Oceanus' gaze, and what he saw astonished him. It was like he was having a flashback of Arina as he looked into the mirrored eyes. Oceanus and Arina had the _exact_ same eyes down to the little gold flecks that seemed to float in the iris.

The feel of her skin, the smell of her hair and the sound of her voice. It was like whisps of smoke he was trying to grab onto. He saw her walking around his cabin dressed in her little blue dress as her hands touched his things. A book, the dresser, the wooden pillars. Her feet dusting against the floor, the way her leg brushed up against the chair, or how her hair swirled around her as she turned to look at him. He saw her training with her sword, saw her laughing as she looked across the mess hall at camp to look upon him. It was as if he was reliving every single moment in such a fine overwhelming detail.

Then all those moments swirled around the first time his eyes had ever seen her. She was walking with Alcander, it was late August so the Autumn leaves where dancing around, falling randomly. She was coming down the hill from training, her face flush, her eyes bright. He remembered her eyes, casting up to look upon him as he stood there with Annabeth. In that moment, it was as if understanding had formed...and then this overwhelming need to be everything she ever desired.

It was as if his confusing universe finally made sense.

"You have my nephew's eyes." Oceanus said deeply as he let Percy go. "And in those eyes I see something. A bond. Others who have it are able to see it, even just by walking by on a crowded street. You feel, you are confused and you don't understand. But there was a reason it was you young Perseus...there's a reason for all things, just as now, and here, the way things are."

"I don't understand."

"Where is it, you want to be most right now?" Oceanus asked curiously and Percy shrugged. "Be honest, tell us all what you feel."

"I want to be...with her."

"Where?"

"Styx."

The moment Percy uttered the words it was like being engulfed in water and as that water swirled around them, the house in Washington melted away, the remnants of their food, the stove, the tile, windows and floor brushed away as if it was a dream. It was only himself, Oceanus, Annabeth and Grover. Mrs. Bishop had faded along with everything else, as if she could not pass, all looked around to see they were underground and Percy turned on heel as he near about fell to his knees.

There before him, standing as if a day had not passed, as if her death did not happen...was Arina.

* * *

You know how time suspends in certain moments? You watch people pass on the street, cars drive by, birds in the trees. You smell sunshine and grass and you are so untarried by the world as you watch and you feel. There's no sense of time, or a sense of belonging. You are merely there, observing. Moments that stretch through forever yet they only take a few seconds.

Percy was having one of those moments. And in that moment he watched Arina's face laden with such shock as if she was reliving something. Her hand ghosted up to her side and she looked down to the torn shirt where she had been stabbed. Her gaze shot back up to him and she dashed for him and in an instant, like one big blur, she was right in front of him.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close and he closed his eyes as his lips met hers. He held her face in his own hands, sensing so much need and as they parted she rest her forehead against his.

"I thought I lost you." she whispered and they embraced.

Someone cleared their throat then and Arina pulled away from Percy as she looked around him and there standing there was a man she had only seen pictures of. Neither moved, nor anyone spoke as the reunion played out. Oceanus then took a careful, purposeful step as he walked up to his daughter and then taking the pennant in his hand he lifted it up and reached forward as he hooked it around her neck. He pat her face, a gesture only a father could do and smiled.

It was then that a high clanging sound was rining through the cavern and out of the darkness, red eyes started to appear. Hissing, growling, evil things as Hell-Hounds snaked out of theh darkness. Arina was the first to react as she turned, her eyes glowing white hot blue as she held her arms out her palms flat, fingers splayed as if reaching. Suddenly the earth shook like several earthquakes were happening. Water seeped from above instead of below and turned to ice as one large spike went through one hell-hound, then another until they were retreating.

"Good to see you awake and alive." a voice echoed.

Out of the darkness Dea came as she was flanked by Fury's. Dea stood stock straight and smirked, her yellow eyes boring into her cousins.

"I should be thanking you Dea." Arina said, the glow to her eyes never fading.

"For what?" Dea's smirk never faded but once Arina's became more pronounced it faded.

"For making me immortal."

At that the cavern shook again and water flooded. Arina dashed at Dea, the two of them making a thunderous sound as they tumbled down stone steps leading them down further into the underworld.

Oceanus faded into a mist as the mist carried after his daughter and everyone drew weapons and charged in head first.

The ash of the ground became hot as they descended the steps into darkness. The deeper they went, the more thunder they heard and soon they saw light at the end of the tunnel. Coming to it, they came to a rocky ledge and they all halted as they looked into the firey pits of hell. Screams of the tortured souls filled their ears and Percy watched as Arina and Dea were standing on top of two vocanic ridges, dashing at each other in blurs. Oceanus was no where to be found and Annabeth pointed to a bridge made of bones. The bridge that went to meet the fates.

As they headed for it, something came at them and they all looked up to see Luke. He hovered there in all his glory, the winged shoes keeping him afloat as he then landed on the ground.

"Long time no see." Luke chuckled as he looked at them all. Percy's face contorted to a look of pure distane as he gripped Riptide's hilt.

"You're gonna pay for what you did." Percy uttered and Luke laughed.

"Well I'm already in hell, there's not much more you can do to me."

"We'll see about that." Percy spat.

"There's no water in hell, water-boy."

Luke did have a valid point.

"Their still air..." and with that and a great amount of practice and concentration Percy formed a trident out of thin air as the water swirled around. He threw it at Luke, catching him off guard as Luke went flying and up against a stone hedge. But the impact did little effect as Luke merely pushed off of it and rocketed at Percy.

All the while, in Hade's mansion, Oceanus was facing off with Cronus.


	11. XI

A/N: So it's been a while huh? I know I haven't been faithful in updating this story but right now with the current message from a reader I have decided to at least end this and move onto completing my other stories. I have lost my train of thought with this story and my other computer had crashed taking the finished story with it. So I kind of get to start over a bit from a certain point. A blessing and a curse I suppose. Well happy reading! I hope that this ending doesn't suck...because my writing style has been so different since I had started this story. -KPetrova

* * *

XI

The sounds of the underworld filled the sense of every living person that had entered it's domain. The heat, the heaviness of souls and the war that raged in between. Arina was at the top of the peaks fighting Dea to what seemed like a death match. Below the current was Luke and Percy engaging in a battle of strength and perseverance as each demi-god tried to best the other. Then there was Oceanus and Cronus, two brothers facing off after an eternity of imprisonment. Oceanus walked through the foyer of Hades' mansion as he was greeted by the sight of Persephone. She stood there in her long black dress leaning against a pillar as she filed her long nails. She looked up with curiosity as Oceanus materialized before her and took his first few careful steps. Her manicured eyebrow raised and she pushed herself off the pillar and the nail file disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"I do not know you." she said carefully. "But I would like to."

"Persephone, I would like to speak with my nephew and brother if that's not too much trouble."

"Ah...Oceanus...right. He said you would come." Persephone sighed and she folded her arms indignantly over her chest. "Hm, he told me to sick the hell hounds on you if you showed your face. But I'm more inclined to watch my 'husband' get the beat down of his life. After all he keeps me here...alone. So babe, for you, you can have a free pass." she smirked and then snapped her fingers as the awaiting hell hounds receded into the darkness and Persephone herself did as well. But before she disappeared Oceanus saw her smirk and her white wide eyes stare into him before she winked and like the nail file before her was gone in thin black wisps.

"Was never fond of her." Oceanus mumbled to himself before he walked towards the study. As he did he entered and looked about at the decor before he saw a chair in the center of the room facing the fire. And there a blonde head of hair could be seen over the top and next to it was Hades.

Hades looked to Oceanus, his eyes going wide for a moment before he bent low and said something to the person in the chair. And that person arose to reveal in all his glory was Cronus. He looked younger than Oceanus, with a head of blonde hair, ice blue eyes and was tall and commanding. He wore a red button up and black slacks and he smiled as if pleased to see Oceanus and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Brother, I see you've been freed. How fortunate." he said and stepped around the chair. Hades kept his position where he was looking between the two Titans with worry. This could go either two ways; scenario one, Oceanus helps. Scenario two, Oceanus does not side with his brother and then the underworld would proceed to be ripped apart by two of the strongest beings besides himself and his two other brothers.

"Young Percy freed me. I am not here to side with you brother." Oceanus said plainly as he too took the same stance as Cronus. "You have sent family against family and because of this you killed my daughter. My only blood, and the only one I would ever love. I have naught seen her since infancy and it's all because of you."

"Blame your nephew Zeus. Because of him we've been trapped and you have naught seen dear sweet Arina. She's beautiful from what I hear...very...powerful like her father and well she looks so much like her mother."

"If it wasn't for your destructive ways we would not be here. I've forgiven and come to terms with the fact I had to be punished along with the others to make the world a better and safer place. It is the age of human kind not gods. We are a thing of the past brother, a mere memory."

"Then we must reclaim the worlds for our own. Humans are nothing more than slaves! Weak!"

"No brother...you are weak. All love has left your heart. I remembered a much kinder you...now you are riddled with hate. What happened to the Cronus I knew."

"He gained all the power in the world. And now that I'm free I will tear apart the Olympians and all their children and then...anyone else who stands in my way."

"Well then...I guess we get to see who has the most power after all this time." Oceanus said simply and in the next instant a trident appeared in his hand made of glowing water and he thrust it at Cronus. It hit causing a huge quake and Cronus went flying through the stone walls revealing the underworld outside the mansion. Oceanus looked to Hades his eyes glowing white hot and the god of the underworld just stood there and nodded.

"Fix this." he said simply and Oceanus pointed a finger at him.

"I will leave you for my daughter to handle." and with that he disappeared in a huge wave after Cronus.

* * *

Meanwhile Arina and Dea where locked in an epic battle. Arina lashed out striking Dea across the face with her bare fists and Dea went flying across the dirt in her own crater, blood and ash seeping from the cracks in her own marble like skin. Dea struggled however to get to her feet but only to be thrust back down in the dirt by a strong force of ice and pressure. Arina walked up to her cousin and picked her up by the throat and holding her in the air. Dea clawed with her nails at Arina's skin but it left no mark or indent and Dea's eyes widened in fear.

"Why do you get to become a god when I have served uncle to the fullest!" she screeched.

"Those who are worthy of god-ship are rewarded, those who are not are forsaken. I will punish you as such." Arina's eyes glowed as Dea screamed as her eyes too went from yellow to blue. The jewel around her forehead began to crack and suddenly the headpiece began to crack until it shattered and Dea's eyes went pale grey as if all color had been drained from it. She hung limp and Arina dropped her to the ground as she curled up into a ball and began to cry. Dea stared about as if she did not know where she was and now no longer had the ability to speak. She was mute and dumb and would spend the rest of forever locked in a nightmare of the things she's done. Arina looked down on her with pity and turned leaving her there, only to have something hurling towards her. A body hit hers and she along with that person crashed into the peak as they shattered it and went for the lava below.

Arina was able to remove herself from under the person before they hit and she watched them go into a current of lava. Flipping her long hair back she stood on a bank and watched as the figure arose out of it the lava running off him like it was water. A trident was sticking through his chest the skin cracked but no blood came forth. He turned and looked at Arina and he sighed as though bored and pulled the trident from his chest and it melted into water.

"My niece...so good to see you."

"Cronus." Arina hissed as she too erected a trident out of thin air and her eyes began to glow.

"You and your father have the same annoying disposition." he said and then in the next instant out of the lava a giant Xiphos made for the hands of a much larger being arose made of solid gold. And Cronus smirked the evilest of smirks as he began to grow and his skin turned grey and then metallic until he was a good fifty feet tall and took said sword in his hand. Arina looked up at him and her face set hard as she prepared herself to exchange blows but before she could a giant torrent of water swirled fifty feet high as well and then standing there in all his glory was her father.

"Touch her and you die!" Oceanus thundered and Cronus looked to him his attention diverted.

"Your love for your daughter makes you weak!"

"Your love of power makes you weaker!" Oceanus said back and a metal trident appeared in his hand. He held it up defensively. "Arina, aid Percy. This fight is not for you."

Arina hesitated but turned and ran off to join her friends in their fight with Luke.

Oceanus looked to his brother and then began the war of the titans. Cronus and Oceanus exchanged devastating blows that rattled the underworld causing new cracks in the earth and the souls to wail. Oceanus took Cronus by the throat and thrust him up against a mountainside as he crushed with all his might. He was moments from plunging the mighty trident into him, ridding him of life forever but Cronus thrust upwards with his sword piercing Oceanus in the shoulder. And so the mighty Titan of the Seas roared and dark purple blood fell from his veins. These weapons they possessed where the only weapons made that could fatally wound. Oceanus was thrust back and went flying into the lava making it rise and broil as a hot sea.

Becoming fed up with the heat the lava began to hiss and cool and suddenly water began to come forth under it...Oceanus would turn this hot domain into a watery prison if he had to. The more water the better and the stronger and if he had to flood it from above he would. And so water rose from below and rained down from above. Cronus looked around him and back to his brother who was holding himself up by the trident and the water sealing over the wound. His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth.

"Always the stubborn one." his large voice boomed.

Arina looked back to see her father for a moment but then she kept on running forward. Before she knew it she was met with an arrow to the face and before her was Annabeth. Annabeth let out a breath of relief before turning and shooting a fury over her shoulder.

"Thank the gods it's just you." she said turning back around.

"Where's Percy?"

"There." Annabeth pointed to the bridge above where Luke and Percy where dueling with their swords. Arina looked back at Annabeth and then walked up to her as she put her arm around her waist and with a powerful jump they soared into the air and landed on the dirt on one side of the bridge.

"Watch my back." Arina ordered and Annabeth nodded as she put another arrow in her cross bow.

"Just kick his ass."

Arina turned as she walked out onto the bridge and both boys paused to see the new arrival.

"Ah, Arina love. So glad to see you awake and healthy. You're welcome by the way."

Arina didn't respond instead she frowned and turned into water before dashing forward and Luke's eyes widened as the water swirled about him and entered his body through any opening available. He felt it choking him and the cold wash through his veins until it rushed back out and Arina was a foot from him. She did not look pleased and her eyes glowed bright and he was struck dead as every water molecule in his body froze. And so he fell over the edge of the bridge and into the smokey watery grave never to be bothersome again. Arina looked to Percy then who was covered in ash, blood and sweat.

"You need to leave. Take the others and go...dad and I will do the rest."

"What's going to happen?" he asked her and she smiled sadly.

"I'm unsure. But if the underworld collapses you will be stuck here for an eternity." she said gently. "We will see each other soon Percy. I promise."

"I love you." he said and Arina smile turned slightly happier, warmer, all in all the picture of a memory that Percy will never forget till the day he died.

"I love you too." and with that Arina clapped her hands and held them out and an opening appeared in the mountainside. "That tunnel will lead you above ground."

And so Percy did as he was ordered and as he was about to step through the archway that led to the mortal world above he looked back one last time. He saw Arina glow bright as a hurricane raged about her and her and Oceanus charging at Cronus. He was pulled through by Annabeth and the opening sealed itself behind them and they where encased in darkness.

Alcander created a light source through his powers and led the way. Only time would tell if the fight would be brought above ground to create destruction or calmed to signal victory.


	12. XII

A/N: Second to last chapter...almost done and completed with so let me know what you think of the new ending and the whole series. Happy Reading! -KPetrova

* * *

XII

All good things come to a close...famous tales of heroics, fairy tales and bed time stories that put you to sleep. Whether they be good or bad, they all have an ending. This ending however was more bittersweet than anything. After Cronus had been defeated, the underworld had collapsed taking Arina with it. Oceanus had barely made it out in time and had told Percy, Alcander and the rest of what had happened. She had sacrificed herself in order to save the world.

And that's what it read on the statue erected for her at Camp Half Blood in her image. It sat on the edge of the lake by her cabin and the image was strikingly similar to the girl it resembled. She was dressed in a traditional Greek dress with her armor over it and helmet under her arm and a trident in the free hand. The eyes had aquamarine's set into them and stared down at the ground at whoever stood at the base...which is where Percy stood right at that moment.

_**In Memory of Arina Bishop, Goddess of the Ocean and Protector of all Demi-God Children. She saved the world.**_

Percy stood there as he kicked at the dirt for a moment with his shoe and then looked back up at it and sighed. He then took her necklace out of his pocket and placed it next to the open flame that never went out even when it rained. He placed it on the alter as a offering. From the left Annabeth walked down the hillside and she came up to Percy's side as she too looked up at the statue.

"She was different than what we thought." Annabeth said softly.

"Yes she was."

"I know you loved her, but it's been months. I don't know when she's coming back. If she'll come back."

"I know." he said thoughtfully. "Funny thing is, the moment we made it to the surface I knew she was gone."

"Oh Percy..." Annabeth placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"The bond is gone." he said still deep in thought. "She broke it, and I don't know why."

"Percy she's a Goddess. She couldn't be with you even if she wanted to. It was something she didn't necessarily choose but she always had a great sense of responsibility. And because of that she makes a great goddess and a good protector of this camp and any future generations that come through here."

"It has been safer since we've returned. You can feel it. I don't know it's just going to take time."

"Take all the time you need Percy. We're here.'

* * *

_three years later..._

It was moments before Annabeth was going to walk down the isle to take Percy Jackson as her husband and forever partner. She was standing in the bridal room in front of the mirror dressed her her beautiful white dress and thinking back to a time when the world was coming to an end and a certain person who without her wouldn't have ended up with the person she had loved for so long. Without her sacrifice she would have never gotten to this moment. It was a special moment that before had not been mentioned...a small moment in the underworld that was saved just for Annabeth and Arina.

_All the sounds in the underworld shut off as if Annabeth had gone deaf as she looked at Arina. All she heard was the soft swell of the ocean and a single voice rolling off the waves as the heat licked at her face and skin._

_"Take care of him Annabeth."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Percy...one day you will be with him and I see now that you were meant for him. You know him in ways that I don't and you can give him a life he was meant for. A mortal one. A fulfilled one. I can't be with him, even if I choose it. I have to see what I can do with the power given to me and I can't give up my father. I've already lost him once Annabeth...I cannot lose him again. So please...stand by him...when I cannot."_

_"But he loves you...the bond?"  
_

_"Love fades, and the absence of that person puts them out of mind and eventually out of heart. Once you leave this place this bond we share will be broken. I assure you...so promise me Annabeth...promise me you will be with him and love him. Help him."  
_

_"I...promise." Annabeth said and that was the last time she had spoken to Arina.  
_

"I remember that moment well." A voice said behind her and Annabeth gasped as she turned to see Arina sitting in a chair behind her in the corner dressed in a long blue greek dress a circlet of gold leaf around her forehead. Arina arose from her chair and smiled and Annabeth just stared in complete disbelief.

"You're here?"

"I was allowed a moment away to come see my two friends get married. And to give my gift and blessing."

"He...he would want to see you."

"I will see him after the vows have been exchanged. He will see me for a moment and I will fade away as if a long lost memory. And you will never tell him that I was actually here."

"Why not!"

"Because that will ruin the future that has been set before you Annabeth."

"You...know what's going to happen?"

"I'm a Goddess, of course I do. And I will tell you that you will have many joys in life."

"You mean we'll have children?"

"Two...a boy and a girl. They will be smart like their mother and powerful like their father. And I will be there every step of the way for their own quests as they too become a thing of legend. And so I give you my blessings and my gift."

Arina placed her hand out and in the palm where two necklaces. One bore a a U shape and the other a spear. Arina placed them together and it magnified until in her hands was a giant trident.

"A gift from both my father and I. It is his trident. And so this will be passed to your children as they will receive all the protection of the sea. And I will always watch over them from my seat on Olympus as your parents watch over you. Your mother sends her love, and after your children are born you will tell Percy that his father sends his as well."

Arina separated the trident and they receded back to necklaces and she gave them to Annabeth.

"I'll name the girl Arina." Annabeth said sadly as she looked at Arina and the latter smiled.

"I'd be honored."

"Will you visit after everything?"

"I will try as often as I can. I have a wedding gift from my mother as well." And next Arina took a key off from around her neck on a chain and gave it to Annabeth too. "This is the key to our home in Washington...it's yours. Arion and everything else. My mother and father have decided to go elsewhere to live on their own...and me I'm subjected to serve under Percy's father as a protector of my own Ocean."

"You are?"

"The Pacific Ocean to be more precise. A starter...so one day I can take over for Poseidon and he can be a father to Percy. Every since the death of Cronus, everything on Olympus is changing. Making way for new Gods and Goddesses...some even our friends we made at Camp Half Blood."

"That's amazing. Well thank you, this is more than I could ever imagine."

"I want you to think of us as sisters Annabeth." Arina came forward and the two girls embraced until Arina pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"See you soon?" Annabeth whispered.

"I promise." and when Annabeth opened her eyes Arina had gone once more.

Just then the door opened to the room to reveal Thalia.

"It's time."

"Yes it is." Annabeth said and she walked over to her bag and stuffed the gifts into them and then picked up her skirts and walked out the door ready to get married with much more comfort in her heart.

* * *

Ten years later...

It was the summer of the twins thirteenth birthday as they would be sent to Camp Half Blood. Arina and Alcander named after two whom where more brother and sister than anything were sitting outside at the beach saying goodbye to all that they knew. Their home, their parents and lives. Arina reached up and placed her hand on the necklace that she had had since she was born and looked over at her brother. His messy black hair in his face and his greenish blue eyes that resembled their fathers. Arina looked more like her mother her straight black hair and ice blue eyes reflected her face. Alcander looked at his sister with a sad face and then put his arm around her and sighed.

"It's almost time to head back."

"Maybe we should wait a few more minutes."

"Rina we have waited long enough..."

"Okay." Arina picked up her bag full of seashells she had collected that day and stood with her brother to head back up to the house. But as they turned to walk away the wind picked up and the sky darkened above them almost looking like it would threaten rain. The thunder cracked in the sky and Arina felt this pull so she turned around to see a woman walking on the surface of the water towards them.

"Al..." Arina tugged on her twins sleeve and he turned around and too stared at the woman until she hit the beach and walked towards them. "Al it's...her."

"I have been waiting for this moment for thirteen long years." Arina Goddess of the Sea said and she reached out and touched their faces. "Come you two, let's go see your parents."

"You're...you're Arina Bishop aren't you?" Alcander asked and Arina the elder nodded.

"I am...I am the Goddess your sister is named after and you are named after my cousin...God of the Sun. Come you two. And here today, fate changes again. Today is the start of your journey into a world your parents are from. A world faced with new challenges and perils. A world that needs you two."

And so the three of them walked back up to the house and the two parents waiting on the doorstep greeted a friend as if a day had not passed and they where not in the presence of a goddess. To them it was a family reunited and a story coming to a close.

And thus...it was the start of an entirely new one.

* * *

A/N: And thus ends this story...COMPLETE. FINISHED. FIN. I hope you liked it and enjoyed this and the ending was to your liking. All my love KPetrova


End file.
